


Picking Down Clocks

by Kittyinaz



Category: True Blood, Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-05-02 05:45:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 32,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5236535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittyinaz/pseuds/Kittyinaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A chance meeting in Las Vegas changes everything.  Suddenly a future that had been a brief glimpse of, is possible, and there is nothing the Blood Line will not do to make it happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Never Welcome Here

[ ](http://i0.wp.com/www.kittyinaz.com/wp-content/uploads/Prologue-1.jpg)

**Disclaimer:  Down own any of it.  My world, their characters.  Capiche?**

**Chapters 1-7 were torn apart, then reordered.  This makes it a little hard to tell original words and what songs were used.  I am keeping the names and the songs they are from.**

**Pre-Edit Count: N/A**

Song:  _Who We Are_  by Imagine Dragons

 

* * *

It is a night that will change futures, destinies even.  However, for all of that potential, it will not prevent tragedy.  No, it will be too late for that when all is said and done, for tragedy happens no matter what.  But what love story has ever been without the trials and tribulations that the couple goes through?

This story is no different.  For the two that are destined to become everything to each other, they have no idea that it will be a night that will change their very destinies.

A tall blond man with crystal blue eyes is on his way to a meeting.  He is aggravated, not that anyone can see it by looking at him, because traffic is so bad that he decides to get out and walk to his destination.  It is times like these that he cannot wait until the Great Revelation so that he is no longer hindered by such mundane means of travel.  Or at least, not worry if his limo is stuck in the middle of a bunch of taxis.

The man, who is straightening the cufflinks on his shirt then fixes the sleeves on his jacket as he walks, has no idea that the decision to get out of the Limo is the one that changed his destiny and those that he counts as family.

Instead, completely unaware of the world-shattering change he made, he is standing at a corner watching the crosswalk sign.  He ignores the admiring glances from the females and some males in the crowd.  He is used to it being as old as he is.  One thing about this town, a man standing in a suit costing more than most people make in the crowd is not what is making people stare at him;  instead it is being his height and the sheer masculinity of his bearing.

Done with straightening his appearance to his standards, he is now looking around the dry town he finds himself in.  Not one of his favorite places to visit, but when you are sent by your Queen, you do as she wishes.  As it is, the King of Nevada, Felipe de Castro, is a slippery bastard and he, as the Queen’s representative, will have to be on top of his game when it comes to dealing with him.

[ ](http://i0.wp.com/www.kittyinaz.com/wp-content/uploads/Alex-1.jpg)

Soon the walk sign flashes, and Eric Northman, known the world over as Eric the Norseman, The Viking, and The Child of Death, takes a step of the street. He catches a whiff of a scent that makes his head snap up to find it, but before he can detect it, a tiny brunette woman knocks into him.  Eric reflexively catches her, and looks down into her rich brown eyes.   That is all it takes, just a glance.  Eric is shocked as he realizes that the tales are true; that here in front of him is his mate.

That same brunette, only seconds before, was paying attention to her feet as normal.  Her natural clumsiness seems to be worse on this trip. She turned her head when Angela had said her name.  As is the norm when she is not watching her feet, she falls. Instead of hurting herself,  she is caught by some arms and brought towards a hard body.  She looks up into the man’s eyes and she feels like there is a click inside of her; that everything will finally make sense in her life, a life that took a turn for the extraordinary a few short years ago.

Thinking fast through all the options available to him, the tall Viking quickly decides on a course of action to make it possible for him to find this important being again.  Before anyone can react, Eric leans down and captures her lips.  With his action, he uses his fangs to slice her lips, barely managing not to moan at the heavenly taste of her, as he hastily slices his own tongue to make their first bond.  He will apologize later, but with all the risks that surround them, he does what little he can to make sure he will know if she is at least safe. His mate,  ** _his_**!

[ ](http://i1.wp.com/www.kittyinaz.com/wp-content/uploads/Bella-1.jpg)

The brunette, Isabella Swan, known as Bella to everyone, can’t help but kiss back the beautiful stranger that had her in his arms, holding her against his hard body but it is softer than the formerly thought of Adonis body of Edward.  At that moment in time, with everything feeling so right in the world, she doesn’t even register the cut to her lips or the taste of the blood from either of them.  To be frank, she is too drunk on his kiss alone is enough to make her unable to think clearly.  When he releases her, capturing her eyes with his own startling blue ones, she does nothing but stupidly stare into them. With her mind making correlations about the unusual colors of his eyes, Bella barely registers the words spoken ever so softly to her.

“Meet me at the Wynn in 2 hours.  Use the password Godric, and go to the penthouse.  Wait for me there, min älskare.” With that, Eric caresses her face, giving into the need for physical touch.

Before he can leave, a tiny sprite of endless energy named Alice comes out of nowhere.  Grabbing Bella, she pulls her behind her as she asks, “What the hell are you doing kissing a stranger in the crosswalk?  What the hell would Edward think if he finds out-”  Alice’s words trail off, as she drags Bella along behind her, Bella touching her lips as she stares back at Eric.

He follows his mate,  _his Bella_ , with his eyes, narrowing them as the scent of the hyper bitch who took his mate away registers as too sweet, almost painful.  But then he is reminded of the meeting as his eyes meet the building in front of him, the current location of the King’s headquarters.  His face is soon schooled in his normal façade, hiding the scheming mind that is boiling as it comes up with plans and counter plans.  As he walks to the meeting, he casually slips his hand in his pocket, and sends off multiple texts to others, setting up plans and to let his maker know he had found The One.  Never has he been more appreciative for the invention of text messages and the ability to remember the letters assigned to each number.  It is nothing for him to use his memory to be able to hit the keys with perfect precision to send off messages without anyone knowing what he is doing in his pockets.

* * *

All too soon, he is brought to a room overlooking the strip, but thankfully, one that did not see the crosswalk he had been in.  It makes him calmer, but no less suspicious of the King of Nevada.  Felipe is ruthless, and would love to be able to hold something over Eric, especially his Mate.

Eric’s mind is turning over the facts, and is planning on how to get his mate away from what he knows are Cold Ones thanks to the tales from his Maker Godric.

[ ](http://i1.wp.com/www.kittyinaz.com/wp-content/uploads/Felipe-1.jpg)

Felipe watches the Northman closely, and can see that he is distracted.  Deciding to see if he can find what can distract the normally unflappable Northman so easily, he decides to make small talk.

“I am hoping that we can take care of these talks about your Queen quickly.  You are planning to open something for the Great Revelation are you not?”

Turning just the required distance, Eric’s eyes flicker to his, all thoughts hidden as he readies himself to play the game. “Yes.  I plan to take advantage of vampires being introduced to the humans by opening a club that will have vampires in it.  For a small fee, humans can come inside and play on the wild side as they call it.”

Felipe nods and watches the Viking.  It does little to surprise him that the Norseman has only moved just enough that he could not claim a breach of etiquette.  The vampire in front of Felipe has been around longer than he and his Maker.  He has no ambition, much like his Maker, and this makes the Viking not a being to be feared.  A cockroach can survive as long as he has, Felipe thinks with disgust.  No, it takes something special to be royalty.

Felipe’s critical eyes notice that although Eric moved ever so slightly to speak with him, he is still able to look out the window from the angle he is at. Felipe smiles sinisterly, ‘ _Something must interest him…but what?’_

 “It will be interesting when the Great Revelation happens.  I hear that Sophie Ann is making her sheriffs be out in the open.  I am not sure if this is a good move.”

Eric’s mind searches for his blood.  Once he finds it, he makes sure part of him can keep track of it. He needs to remember to mention to Godric how hard it is for him to make that connection.  He wonders if the Cold Ones have something to do with it.

The other half of his mind, more than up to the task of dealing with the flamboyant and conceited king, answers.   “I  understand the thought behind it, but I wish she would allow us to pick someone to be in the public eye.  While I myself have no issue showing myself to the public, there are some vampires that are better… hidden, shall we say?”

Felipe laughs.  He nods. “Like the Berts?”

Eric chuckles with the king.  “I am not at liberty to agree or disagree, Your Majesty.”  Eric bows a little to him.

Laughing harder, Felipe nods to the older vampire.  He sighs, “It will be interesting, the Great Revelation.  I am not looking forward to giving up my harem, but… I have plans to keep some blood bags around if you know what I mean.” He grins at the man before him, thinking that he will understand.  After all, the man has been known to be what they call a man whore.

Eric nods affably, but inside is seething.  He has always hated the thought of harems, or a blood court as some call it; it is nothing less than slavery.  While he had thralls as a human, he never abused them as he hears Felipe does his harem.

[ ](http://i1.wp.com/www.kittyinaz.com/wp-content/uploads/767570316.jpg)

Felipe walks to stand by him and gazes at the blood bags below him, each one there for him to decide their fate with a flick of his fingers. “Look at them.  They are as ants, and we are the masters.  All I have to do is indicate who I wish to have, and they will be brought to us.”

Right then is a disturbance outside, and it catches their eyes.  Felipe laughs, “Like that luscious brunette; clumsy as hell, but easily plucked from the streets.  In fact…”  He cocks his head as he looks at the brunette as she tries to stand. He licks his lips as he takes in the beauty before him and imagines himself taking her many times before draining her blood.

Before he can react anymore, he feels a blinding pain in his chest and he looks at the Northman in shock.  Eric’s fangs are dropped, his eyes dark with rage.  He snarls out, “Mine!”

Felipe tries to say something, anything, but before he can, Eric pulls the heart out of his chest. He explodes as Eric crushes the useless organ in his hand.

Eric snarls at the ex king, his eyes flashing.  The bastard had done the wrong thing by pointing out none other than his mate.  Threatened to take the one being that matters more than any other, his newly found mate, and to use her in his blood court.

Unacceptable.

He pulls his phone out of his pocket and hits speed dial.  Without waiting for the person on the other end to speak, Eric commands, “I need you here.  Nevada is mine.” Eric ends the call and then goes to hunt down any who would challenge him. No one will threaten his and live to tell it.

 

* * *

**Final count, 2,095 words.**

**Fairfarren~**

[ ](http://i1.wp.com/www.kittyinaz.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/10/Eric-Gif.gif)


	2. Chapter 1: Darkness Turns to Light

[ ](http://i0.wp.com/www.kittyinaz.com/wp-content/uploads/Chapter-1-Clocks-11.jpg)

**Disclaimer:  Don’t own any of it.  My world, their characters.  Capiche?**

**Pre-Edit Count: 2,924 Words**

Song:  _Storm_  by Lifehouse

* * *

_Previously:_

_Before he can react anymore, he feels a blinding pain in his chest and he looks at the Northman in shock.  Eric’s fangs are dropped, his eyes dark with rage.  He snarls out, “Mine!”_

_Felipe tries to say something, anything, but before he can, Eric pulls the heart out of his chest. He explodes as Eric crushes the useless organ in his hand._

_Eric snarls at the ex king, his eyes flashing.  The bastard had done the wrong thing by pointing out none other than his mate.  Threatened to take the one being that matters more than any other, his newly found mate, and to use her in his blood court._

_Unacceptable._

_He pulls his phone out of his pocket and hits speed dial.  Without waiting for the person on the other end to speak, Eric commands, “I need you here.  Nevada is mine.” Eric ends the call and then goes to hunt down any who would challenge him. No one will threaten his and live to tell it._

_Now:_

* * *

The ripples of that action sweep through the world.  All of a sudden, vampires are on the move everywhere, converging on Nevada and the prophecy that the founder of their bloodline had gambled their very lives on.  How fitting that for that very promise, the first throw of that far affecting dice was when she had undertook turning Godric, now becoming fulfilled in the state that the world knows for its gambling.

[ ](http://i1.wp.com/www.kittyinaz.com/wp-content/uploads/Godric-1.jpg)

The call to Godric started a windfall of events.  One of them that had shocked the new King of Nevada, is that Pam wants to stay in Louisiana. After asking why, the answer stunned him, “There is some reason.  The AP called me, told me to stay, saying that it will be significant to our family.  It will bring completeness to our blood line.”

Well, that was that.  Eric will never do anything that may hinder another of his bloodline feeling the same as he, or joining their line.

Godric was shocked by the fact Eric had killed a king, knowing his wish to never be in a position that will make him more of a target than ever.  On the way to Vegas, Godric never once questions why Eric killed the former king.  That had not mattered.  Godric trusts and will work to help any of his bloodline, but more than that, Eric is his son, brother, and father in every way.  If he did something like this, there is a good reason for it.  Godric is going to Eric’s side to help him out of a spot, the elder vampire thinks his child doesn’t want to be in.

Godric arrives in Las Vegas, intending to offer that he will take the position as King of Nevada. He finds that Eric killed many vampires; ones that his spies had informed him would be issues. The Viking had left a literal bloodbath, large enough that the survivors of the culling are cleaning the palace, hoping to curry favor with the king.  Ignoring the babbling from the idiots whining to him, Godric uses the bond with his child to locate Eric, hurrying once he hears the crashing of furniture and roars of rage.

* * *

[ ](http://i1.wp.com/www.kittyinaz.com/wp-content/uploads/anigif_enhanced-14961-1408979590-1.gif)

Now that the new night has started, Eric is ready to go after his mate.  The fact that she did not appear in his hotel room the night before made him wary of the reasons why.  He is in the process of strapping on his sword, ready to cause havoc with the Cold Ones that have his mate, when he gets a call.

“Do not allow her to break her promise of walking down that aisle, Norse Man.”  Those are the only words spoken,  however, there is no chance for Eric to reply because the phone call ended.  Furthermore, there is no answer when Eric tries to call the number he has for the giver of the vague words.

In his rage, he throws his newly acquired desk across the room and through the wall.  Within minutes, his temporary office, aka Felipe’s old office, is in shambles.  He is panting in his rage, his eyes searching for something to take his anger out on when his Maker walks in the door.

“I agree that Felipe’s taste was horrible, but isn’t this going a little overboard?”

When Eric’s eyes turn to him, Godric is shocked.  The madness contained in those vivid blue eyes are enough to make even he take a step back in caution.

Eric stares at his Maker, in shock because he has arrived so quickly, but then snarls out,  “Your Maker just told me that the woman I found earlier last night, the whole reason I am stuck here, my  _mate,_  is to be married!  And I cannot go after her!” His hands clench and his fangs are fully down as he pants trying to regain the control he is known for. He, Eric Northman, swore he would never take on another kingship, yet he has done so in order to protect his mate. And now the Ancient Pythoness is telling him that his mate is promised to another!

Godric’s eyes widen, then go flat black.  “What do you mean she won’t let you go after her?  No Supe can interfere with the finding of a mate.  Especially vampires since ours are so rare!  It’s the law.” Moreover, no one, not even  _his_  Maker can stop one!  He will fight her, so that his child can have the chance to have that most precious commodity.  Nothing she could have seen is worth the chance of Eric losing his mate.  The alternative, now that he has met her, will be disastrous.

Eric will walk out into the sun if she is gone.  There is no alternative for a vampire whose True Mate is dead.

Pacing, with his hands running through his hair, Eric demands of his Maker, “What the hell am I supposed to do?  Do you know what my mate has gone through?” Though he is not entirely sure, Eric had an odd dream, which had stood out in his head since they don’t dream, but it was so hazy. Full of so many flashes of past events that were not his.  This evening when he had risen, the information from his informants confirmed some of the information in the dream, that is if she really is Bella Cullen as they insist she is.

Godric lifts an eyebrow and asks the same question that Eric is asking himself, “And you do?”

Eric still pacing, looks for something to take his ire out on. “She is mine!  There is something wrong, I feel too much off about her, for everything to be fine.  And there is the fact that I am supposed to allow her to walk down the aisle for her wedding!” He is growling, his eyes looking for something to tear apart, to allow him to vent his rage on.  He has an itch, a need to be with his mate; to protect her, and he has been ordered not to go!

Rubbing his face, Godric reaches for his phone and makes a call he rarely does.  He cannot understand why his Maker would do this to his child. This is the only way he can help Eric, and maybe, just maybe, find out what is really going on.

When the call connects, he cannot help but  smile at the greeting. “Is he still throwing a fit?”

[ ](http://i0.wp.com/www.kittyinaz.com/wp-content/uploads/AP-1.jpg)

Godric nods, knowing she will see, but a long habit of calling people has him also answering her. “Ναι, η μητέρα. Μπορείς να μου δώσεις τα πάντα για να τον ηρεμήσει; Ξέρω ότι θα ήθελα κάποιες διευκρινίσεις σχετικά με το τι είναι αινιγματικός για μένα, ένα σπάσιμο από τους δικούς σας κανόνες.” ( _Yes, Mother. Can you give me anything to calm him? I know I would like some clarification on what is puzzling to me, a breaking of your own rules.)_  He is making the effort to be calm, knowing she will answer more than if he is Eric and raging at her.

She chuckles. “Γιε μου, όταν θα έχει μάθει δεν έχω τίποτα, αλλά το καλύτερο συμφέρον της γραμμής μου ανά πάσα στιγμή. Αλλά γνωρίζοντας τι κάνει από τους συντρόφους του κατάσταση, μπορώ να καταλάβω το θυμό του. Ο χρόνος θα της δώσει την ευκαιρία να απελευθερωθεί από την επιρροή του Ψυχρού One, φυλή εμπιστοσύνη στη Βόρεια Man. Θα επιτρέψει επίσης μερικά πολύ πολύτιμα μελλοντικά μέλη της συνοδείας του έρχονται στο δικό τους.”   _(Son, when will he learn I have nothing but the best interest of my line at all times. However, knowing what he does of his mate’s predicament, I can understand his anger.  The time will give her a chance to break free of the Cold One’s influence, breed trust in the North Man.  It will also allow some very valuable future members of his retinue to come into their own_.)  She is sad for the time when he truly finds out what has been done to his mate, but she cannot allow him to go to her yet.  They need the time to let this situation play out or she will die.

Then she tells him seriously, “Ό, τι συμβαίνει, συμβαίνει για έναν λόγο. Αλλά εγώ υποφέρουν μαζί του. Θα βοηθήσει επίσης με κάθε τρόπο μπορώ, πες το frist μεγάλο πράγμα είναι να πάρει μια άδεια γάμου εκεί έξω για τους δυο τους. Μικρή αδελφή του θα τον σοκάρει με την εφευρετικότητα της. Πλέον, θα πρέπει να προετοιμαστεί γι αυτήν. ( _Everything that is happening is happening for a reason, but I suffer along with him.  I will help in every way I can, tell him the first big thing is to get a marriage license out there for the two of them.  His little mate will shock him with her ingenuity.  Plus, he needs to prepare for her_.) Her mind’s eye is continually searching for the path, the light to lead her bloodline to where they should be.  Not the hell she has seen all this time, except for the slight glance she had once that helped her put into motion all of the Bloodline.  In fact, if it had not been for the chance, she would have had to allow the pain to come.  This new future is not without pain, but she  _will_  make sure Eric will at least have a chance with his little mate.  Not to mention this will save her beloved son.

Godric looks over at Eric whose eyes are dark with rage, but he can see the thoughts there, telling him that his son is considering the opinions of the progenitor of their line.  Finally, Eric spins and leaves. He will find another way to get rid of the anger coursing through him.

The AP tells Godric. “I have seen you will have your hands full.  Nevertheless, be ready to act on my advice.  They have a seer on their side so this will be an exciting game.” Her blind eyes shedding the tears for her soon to be grandchild’s pain.  She wishes there was another way, and knows her bloodline will think her heartless for a while.  Later they will know better, but until then, she will cry for the pain of them all as they suffer now and in the future.

She hangs up, and Godric looks down at his phone.   _‘Game huh?_ ’  He looks around the office and sighs.  There are times he wishes his Maker would live in the same world as they do.  However, living as long as she has, as well as seeing so many outcomes, has made her view life differently.

However, she always looks after her bloodline, and this is one of those times he will need to blindly trust her.  However, he too is not happy with Eric having to stay away from his mate.  He remembers the tales of the pain that can happen if mates separate from each other too long.

With that in mind, Godric heads out, ordering the vampire outside the door, “Clean up the mess and have something in place for when the King is back.”  Without seeing if his orders are acted on, Godric goes to find his son and see what needs to be done.

* * *

That office was just the first of many destroyed over the months it takes to be ready for Eric’s mate. Anytime anything delayed them retrieving her, the office was marked for redecoration.  Only one time had Eric destroyed it saying his mate would hate it.  No one dared to gainsay it, not with the look in his eyes.

[ ](http://i1.wp.com/www.kittyinaz.com/wp-content/uploads/try-again.gif)

During that time, Eric also takes care of setting up the state.  One of the first official proclamations is that Eric’s second and the Sheriff of Las Vegas is Godric.  Faster than any thought possible, he has the kingdom secure within a day of him taking control.  That power only became more stable as his allies poured in their support. Eric ruthlessly tore apart the state, installing the members of the bloodline in strategic places as they arrived.  The AP sent a message telling Eric to pull in Molly, one of Godric’s sibling’s children.  Eric, to keep up the charade of how the large bloodline is so small, bribed her away from the Authority. The bloodline is not known to be so large, and Godric is the eldest.  Just as Eric is the eldest of Godric.  Starting his new reign by hiring a new vampire away from the Authority showed his power even to that group.  He had taken her as well as others to force the state that has always been so prosperous to being rich.

To build his new headquarter to ensure that there were no hidden surprises, Eric bought the land that the Golden Nugget had been situated on and proceeded to build his own casino. Not trusting anything made by others not under his supervision for the place that will be his headquarters.  Part of making sure that it was safe was it being regularly swept during construction for bugs, and making it a stronghold to keep his bloodline safe.

What is not known is that there are siblings to Godric, nor how many that Godric and his siblings have turned.  It is not even recorded that Godric has turned more than Eric.  Eric himself has additional children in keeping with the tradition of the line.  Each of the additional Children that were made in secret was told why and were fostered by other members of the family.  Pamela, who thinks she is an only child, is about to be shocked when she is brought up to speed.  It is time for her to become independent and know what is expected of her.

However, what the AP has not told her line, is that the reason for all the secrecy is about to become known. She had seen the ghost of it, once before and put her hope on it.   Eric had been a decision she had not had to urge Godric towards turning him.  Godric picked him, and the day he bites him, the AP had showed one very rare grin.  That grin had resurfaced as Eric had met his mate.  Her line is meant to rule, and Eric is the culmination of that.  He will rule with a strong fist, but his mate will temper him.  That one glance is proven the hope of the future.  That one-second glimpse that she had never seen again, nor lost as her goal for everything, was now the reality she is working hard for, seeing it fade from a possibility to the documented past.

However, she has her own demons to put to rest.  That the time that has come, as much as the AP wishes it was not needed, is one that help Bella to become her own person again.  This is necessary to allow Bella to be so much stronger for what has happened to her.

Also, there is a certain someone coming with her that will help Eric and Godric, and allowing one of her Bloodline to gain their own Mate.  Nevertheless, for it all to work, Bella has to last the course.  Moreover, Eric needs to convince her to walk down the aisle.  After they have done everything to push the wedding date back.

The AP is not wanting Eric to suffer more than he has to.  Which is why she will conduct the pledging and Coronation of the two.  There will be no doubt in anyone’s head that Bella will be the queen.  Moreover, it is not as if Eric will wait too long to turn his mate. Her smile fades for the pain to come, but the ending will be beautiful, and will make two of her Bloodline so much happier for it.

Then there will be the other ones.  She smiles.  Some will be a complete surprise, and some will be at the very least entertaining.   Now she needed to call a particular queen and make sure that Pam is in a place where she needs to be to have one couple taken down.

Though she frowns, upset that the one who Pam is waiting for only recently appeared in her visions.  As soon as Eric met his mate in fact.  Also, the person has suffered greatly, which she would have never allowed.  Then, there is someone sending her the visions, which she actually believes in that fact, and nothing, since she has been turned, has made her ever doubt it.

* * *

**Final count: 2,949 words.**

**Fairfarren~**

[ ](http://i1.wp.com/www.kittyinaz.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/10/Eric-Gif.gif)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going out of the state for the rest of December and maybe January. I will be on a metered internet connection, so I will only be updating my stories, (if I do) on my own site, www.kittyinaz.com.


	3. Chapter 2: Lost Til You're Found

 

**Disclaimer:  Don't own any of it.  My world, their characters.  Capiche?**

**Pre-Edit Count: 2,213 Words**

Song: _All Fall Down_ by OneRepublic

* * *

_Previously:_

_Though she frowns, upset that the one who Pam is waiting for only recently appeared in her visions.  As soon as Eric met his mate in fact.  Also, the person has suffered greatly, which she would have never allowed.  Then, there is someone sending her the visions, which she actually believes in that fact, and nothing, since she has been turned, has made her ever doubt it._

_Now:_

* * *

As of right now, Eric has been pissed off for a long time.  He has tried to get everything in order so that he can leave to go claim his mate.  However, everything he tries to do seems to do nothing but delay him further in his quest.

Eric just wants to have his mate by his side.  His very human mate, who he completed a first level bond with in a rush, only because he felt the need to. He would be worse off if he had not found out that that they dream together if he rests at the same time she does. Thankfully, her dominating ass of a Cold One has made her a day sleeper, to prevent others from being able to see the changes he is making to her.

* * *

 [](http://i2.wp.com/www.kittyinaz.com/wp-content/uploads/tumblr_n239miL3nK1rs1y0wo3_500.gif)

The first time he had discovered their shared dreams, it had been because he was frustrated by another issue that Molly had come to tell him of.  Either Felipe or someone had funneled money away from the royal coffers.  Now he is one of the first vampires to agree the IRS or any human government didn’t need to know more than it can prove, but some of this shit that he is finding is a little more obvious.  Also, it was taking money from him, a huge no-no.

All of it became too much and Godric asked him not to trash another office.  Instead, he had lain down on his bed in the early dawn to think it over.  Before he knew it, he was asleep, a true sleep with dreams. It started out in a forest.  Eric looked around, shocked since vampires don’t dream.  He heard humming and walked further into the clearing in front of him to investigate.  He had been shocked to see his mate.

 [](http://i2.wp.com/www.kittyinaz.com/wp-content/uploads/tumblr_mh70hi2wry1r8dufio1_5001.gif)

She never came to his suite when he had left late that night to wait for her.  He had not wanted to rest where others could find him, as well as he did not have time to make sure he would be safe resting inside the ex-King’s own places. The following night, instead of looking for her as he wished to, he had to return to Felipe’s hotel to make sure it was his.  He was going to offer his mate nothing less than a kingdom as her bride-gift.  Of course, when he had been ready to go after her, there had been that phone call telling him not to.

Stepping forward, Eric watched as she turned and lifted an eyebrow at him. “You again?  Is this another dream?  All you say is that I will get the information I need one day, and I am frankly getting tired of you telling me that!  I am finding it harder and harder to do as you ask and just wait!”

At her words, Eric shook his head and then vamped to where he was kneeling before her, her face in his hands. “Min Älskade.  How?  Where?  What is going on?” His voice was awed, overwhelmed by him being here by her side.

She lifted the same eyebrow again and told him, “I have no idea.  You have always just asked me to wait as you stand on the other side of the clearing, watching me.  So… you tell me.  I don’t even have a name to go with you and you have been invading my dreams, making my awake self’s life so much harder.” She rolled her eyes then went back to tearing up the grass.

He chuckled as he stood, and then looking her in the eye, he bowed slightly. “Eric Northman at your service, min Älskade.  I am what is called a Traditional Vampire, and well…” He was not sure what to tell her to make her understand what they were to each other.

Bella sighed at his hesitation as she waved him off. “Let’s get it all out there, why don’t we?  I’m a clumsy plain Jane, who here can be the girl who managed to raise her mother, take care of everything, including her father when I moved out here.  However, out there in the real world, I am nothing.” She was tearing up grass, letting it fall to tear up again.  The fact that the same handful was there time after time seemed to not bother her as if she really had been there so often that nothing surprised her in this world.

As he watched her hands, Eric frowned with those words but before he could say anything, Bella offhandedly stops him from saying anything. “Not yet, I’m not done.  Oh yeah, my name is Isabella Marie Swan, but call me Bella.” She lifted her eyes up to his, and he enjoyed the look of those brown eyes.

He nodded, waiting as she had asked to clarify the earlier statement.  Answering her statement of telling everything, Eric said to her, “If you wish to have everything on the line, then there is one very important piece of information.  You are my mate.  I have waited for over a thousand years for you, and that chance meeting on the street in Vegas changed my existence.  Now, tell me more of your life.  I do not understand why you would be one way here and another in the real world.” His eyes watched hers, wanting to know everything.

Bella looked at him, shaking her head at his information and she asked, “Is it true?  Could there be a mistake? Cause that self out there, believes the words from Assward and Malice.  Could I be his mate and yours?  Or did you make a mistake?” She is not sure of anything and questioned it all.  Though she had a strong pull to the man before her, she knew that the twit running her body around thought she had one to the fucked up teenager.

Eric cannot help the growl that ripped right out of him, and his eyes flashed.  He drops down to crouch before her. “Mine!” How dare another claim what is his!?! His fangs dropped as he growled.  He will kill, dismember, or whatever is needed to make sure all know that this precious female before him was his!

She blinked at his response, but at the same time, she could not deny how the response answered her own inner one since this version had shown up.  Bella sighed again, “Yours.  Ok. Got it.  But now I have two so-called vampires claiming me as a mate.  While the idiot that is me when I am awake is drooling over whatever Fuckward does to her, you are here claiming me as a mate.  Which one is right? And who is the real vampire?!?!” She has not stopped pulling up the grass, and a pile was forming around her feet. It is the only thing that she did now.  She had raged and done all the other stuff before, and none of it mattered.  Now she destroyed the patch before her, which reappeared as fast as she pulled it.

Eric got up from his crouch, dragged his hands through his hair.  After he had thought through everything she told him, he couldn’t help but ask about the part what bothered him the most, “Why do you insist that there are two of you?” Does his mate have two personalities?

Snorting, Bella informed him, “Because after we met Fuckward and his fucked up family, she, the awake one, has lost all my respect.  Seriously, if I didn’t know better, I would say she is drugged.  When I started to surface again after he and his family left me, he came back and I was ruthlessly pushed aside again.  So what else can I say?  This is the me that she should be.  Somehow, I live only as a dream anymore.  I look out her eyes, but cannot seem to do anything.” And she grabbed another handful of grass to shred even more aggressively.

When it sank in what she was passing on to him, Eric started to growl as he thought furiously.  His mind tried to make sense of this then he finally stopped and looked at her.  “This makes no sense.  So you are saying that somehow he is muting her to the point she is splitting her personalities?”

Not able to help herself, Bella laughed at him. “She would have to have a personality to have it split.  No, she is like a robot.  She has no personality; she is being molded to be the perfect wife to Edward.  And she doesn’t know that he has been bleeding her.” The last is whispered, as she is afraid.  Her being Fuckward’s singer makes her worry about him bleeding her and what else he may do.

Eric’s eyes flashed with this information, “What?” The tone would have warned her if she had known him better of his ire.

When she looked up at him, the smirk was gone from her face. “I think he is trying to erase whatever you did.  Drain her blood to rid her of your smell.  Plus she is his singer, her blood is addicting and I think that is why he is trying so hard to not have her changed.” She may not know why he was mad, but the situation was turning deadly for her real life side.  She may not like her life stuck here, but she’d rather have that than be dead.

Growling, his eyes dark and fiery, Eric demanded of her, “Tell me.  Tell me all of it.  Moreover, from here we can figure out how the hell to get you home.  I would also like to give you some of my blood here, see if we can help you.” He had been clenching his hands as his very instincts demanded that he fix this now.

With that request of his, she divulged to him everything.  The way that she met the Cullens, the way the boy had started to fog the person she is normally.  “I raised my mother, paid the bills for her, and then when I came out here, I took care of my father.  That is what I am; quiet, but I am very caring of others, and can take care of myself.  I typically don’t deal with people my age since they are immature.  I was doing my thing to get out of school and move on with my life.” She had shrugged, believing as always it was nothing special.

Eric, by this time, is seated behind her his body wrapped around hers, as he mused to her, “This sounds like someone that would be my mate.  So what happened?” He nuzzled her neck, wrapped his arms closer, making her as snug as he could.  He needed every assurance she was here; his blood demanded it.

“Edward Cullen.”

Bella then went on to explain how the sullen Cullen warped her senses.

She told him about how she went to a baseball game and ended up with a broken leg, broken ribs, and a bite courtesy of the idiocy of the Cold Ones.  Eric had gotten up to pace, unable to stand still.  His fists clenched and unclenched as a low growl sounded from him as he clenched his jaw shut.

Watching him as he prowled around the clearing, she commented as if to herself, “Now that is a real predator.  Nothing like the lion Edward keeps trying to tell me he is.  In fact, you and Jasper look alike when you are pissed.” She enjoyed watching him as he prowled around the clearing, feeling the sheer desire going through her at his movement.

As he paced, he lifted an eyebrow to her, as he growled out, “Not too sure if I enjoy being compared to one of _them_.”

In answer to his comment, she said to him gravely, “Jasper is the one who told me I was worth it; worth fighting another vampire over, worth uprooting his life to protect.  He is the only one I respect, even when he tried to bite me; I know he only did it because of the wonder twins.  They basically touched their rings together and threw their lust at him.” Her voice was full of anger at them.

Eric gave her a look. “Wonder Twins?” He had heard jokes from Pam about them but never watched the show.  There are things that even bored he could not watch.  Though, he was amused at her reference and wondered who she was casting in the places.

She nodded, “Malice and Fuckward.  Now if you ask me, those two act more like mates than Alice and Jasper.  I suspect that she is keeping him from his true mate, but since Isabella is too busy becoming the perfect Stepford wife for Edward…” She shrugged her shoulders.  There was nothing she could do.

Sighing, Eric washed his face with his hands, “Continue, min Älskade.  I am not sure how long we have here.”

She nodded and proceeded to tell him of the months afterward that had her true self-becoming more and more dulled.  “The venom from the bite actually seemed to make things worse, like I fell under his control even more, but then, if there were any left I should have changed.” She remembered back to the time they had left her, how bad the pain had been.

Eric’s eyes were dark as night in his rage, but he motioned for her to continue.  He already had things he would be researching as soon as he was up that evening.  Luckily, he was old enough to be up before the sun set.

Bella enlightened him of the sham that had been called her birthday party. How the normal her seemed to come out of her shell, protesting it, but in the end, they left her after Jasper attacked her.   A growl made her look up.

As he listened, Eric continued to prowl the clearing, not able to stop himself.  He listened as he heard what was someone making psychological warfare on his mate.  The allowing her to protest, then removing themselves from her, taught her that rebelling was not desirable, while never once punishing her physically.  Those vampires who like pets of that type had done it.  He never did, but he was well versed in it, having it been done to try to break his own maker.

He listened to her continue with the months of zombification that actually were her real self-coming back to the surface.  He smiled when she enlightened him of her thrill in riding motorcycles, as he made plans to buy them both bikes if she genuinely liked to ride.  He also made note that it seemed his mate liked adrenaline rushes.  He would look into whether this was normal, or if it were just a way to bring her real self out more. If it was normal, well he loved to test his limits and her doing so was another sign that it had been fate that brought them together.  He never liked females who wanted to stay home and have babies.  He liked those that had their own inner fire.

He snarled as he listened to the way the Cullens forced their way back into her life.  It was nothing more than a verification of what he had already accused them of: psychological warfare, and they had played their side with perfection.  He didn’t know that his prowling had turned to slinking, being more like a lion as he still paced.  He listened to how they came back, how the bitch tried to take his mate, and how they fought for her life.  He snarled again when he heard how close she came to losing her life. They had been perfecting the act they have been doing over the years, but the threat of her having to be changed having stopped the games per the rules of the so-called royalty of their kind having given an ultimatum for her change before they are brought up on charges.

This travesty of her being forced to be married, just to save the fucked up assholes that made her be in this situation, is one that had him seeing red.  Eric was before her in seconds, looking into her eyes.  “You are mine.  I will not have you marrying this Edward person, who does not have your best interests in mind.  However, from what you are telling me,” he paused as he looked into her chocolate brown eyes. “You are resisting this.  Did you never want to be married?  And if so why are you agreeing?” He wanted, nay, needed to know how she felt.  He will never force his mate to do something that she hated.  However, he cannot lie and say he would desire to tie his mate to him in every way.

Bella furrowed her forehead as she carefully answered him. “I don’t know!   I don’t want to be married. Not this world’s fucked up ideas of being married where you can be divorced so easily!  What does it matter?  Why be married if he is my mate?  How can a piece of paper be more powerful than emotions?” She stared at him, imploring him to explain it.  The question held too many minefields, and she could guess that this ancient vampire wanted the same thing.  But why?

Eric looked away then imparted to her softly, “It is not more powerful, but it is a way to show the other how much you want them, to be tied to them in every way.  I would like this with you; I would like to be tied to you in every way.  I also would want this to make sure that others in my world know that you are taken, and I am also taken.  There will be no alliances with me by marriage; I could not do that to you, min Älskade.  Nevertheless, I am not happy with how this so-called vegetarian family is treating you.  They have warred upon what is mine, and they will not find that I give up what is mine easily.” His voice grew harder at the end.  No matter what she wanted, he would end the ones who had made her life so miserable.

Bella looked up at him with tears in her eyes.  “I don’t know what to do.  I really don’t.  I have been fighting, and I am just so tired.  What will you have me do?”

Eric crouched in front of her and kissed her with all his thousand years of experience. There were no teeth knocking; no there was only him pouring forth his passion, his need for the woman in front of him.  His mouth soon took over hers when she moaned out in pleasure from his kiss.  His fangs clicked back down with their passion.  Soon he leaned back and pleaded with her, “Don’t give up.  Give us a chance.  I will come for you, but I can’t until I clean up this mess.  I will not have you come to war from the one you are coming from.  Just give me a month, lover.  I will make it up to you.  Can you do this?”

* * *

**Final count: 3,299 words.**

**Fairfarren~**

[](http://i1.wp.com/www.kittyinaz.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/10/Eric-Gif.gif) 


	4. Chapter 3 The Bells Will Ring

****

 [](http://i2.wp.com/www.kittyinaz.com/wp-content/uploads/Chapter-3-Clocks-1.jpg)

**Disclaimer:  Don’t own any of it.  My world, their characters.  Capiche?**

**Pre-Edit Count: 1,927 Words**

Song: _Blackbirds_ by Linkin Park

* * *

_Previously:_

_Eric crouched in front of her and kissed her with all his thousand years of experience. There were no teeth knocking; no there was only him pouring forth his passion, his need for the woman in front of him.  His mouth soon took over hers when she moaned out in pleasure from his kiss.  His fangs clicked back down with their passion.  Soon he leaned back and pleaded with her, “Don’t give up.  Give us a chance.  I will come for you, but I can’t until I clean up this mess.  I will not have you come to war from the one you are coming from.  Just give me a month, lover.  I will make it up to you.  Can you do this?”_

_Now:_

* * *

That day, Bella had not hesitated and agreed.  Eric bit into his wrist, begging her to drink.  That had started it all; Bella started fighting back, and it started the following night.  When Alice came in and waived the clothing she had picked out for Bella to wear, Bella had said one word.

“No.”

With that one word, it started the war.

* * *

Since then, Eric and Bella meet every ‘night’. He passes on the findings that his team has discovered to help her have the knowledge to stand up for herself.  Knowledge is power, and Eric is intent on giving his mate all the power he can.  He is also working to give her as much ammunition to use to delay the wedding, such as putting a marriage certificate in place.

He also has her make decisions on their future home. Per his Pam, women like to have input in their homes.  He remembers his own mother doing the same, giving the same advice to new husbands as well as giving the advice to new wives not to harp on it too much.  He ruefully smiled as he thinks that same advice is going to help him with his new mate.

Bella had been shocked that he is planning to have their home built by the end of the month.  Eric had sighed as he reluctantly explained. “It may be constructed, but it will take longer for it to be operational.  Nevertheless, I plan, with your help, to have it ready.  I want it to look like a natural resort; have it give the feeling of being outdoors in the mountains both inside and out.  It will take a bit, but if New York, New York can have Central Park, I can have a natural interior.” He had decided on it, not wanting to surround himself in the fakeness that is Vegas.  He wanted something of his homeland, and though he teased his mate, he yearned for the natural world.  Something that is disappearing from the world as it is now.

He planned to marry his idea of water and rock with using trees to blur the reality of being outdoors, blending the three together as much as possible, using the clearest glass to help with the impression.  As well as some minor witchcraft to help keep it all looking like new.  He also wanted the feeling of being in a resort casino instead of the gaudiness that surrounded them at this time.

During this time, Eric started showing his care for her. She laughed at how he planned to have so many windows in his casino, asking about the sun. His reply had her staring at him in shock. “It is more for you than me. I don’t want you losing the sun.  And when you are like me, the sun will be down when you are awake.” He said it as though he didn’t think twice about it. After all the time Bella had spent with Edward, how she had to bow before his wishes, Eric’s selflessness just blew her away.

That started the process of the two of them finding out more about each other than most ever did.

* * *

The time together has also been put to good use. The two slowly fell in love with each other, but when you meet your soul mate, there is little to prevent it. The reason you are mates is that the other one is the most compatible person you will ever meet in your life; literally the other half of your soul.

This is not to say they are identical, it means that often the other is the strength behind the others weakness.  They complement each other like no other ever will.

They had spent time going over information, Bella learning as much as possible about the rules of the supernatural world so she can hit the ground running.  They talked about their pasts, and they both found things they hate about the other’s past.

Eric even told her of his fuck and feeds, telling her that he has not bothered since they met in Vegas. There is no reason to. Why mess with finding your mate by wasting his time with those who are not worthy?

He told her about killing Felipe.  She had been shocked but slowly got used to the violence in their world. After being exposed to the Cold Ones’ side of it, there was not much difference, except that Eric didn’t try to give her rose colored glasses to view it through.  He told her how ruthless it is, and on the other side how they lived with a zest for life that if it ever failed, often made them meet the true death.

Bella appreciates his honesty.  It is something so long forgotten to her in the world she is in presently.

They also talk about when they finally meet in person; they need to finish the bonding process immediately.  Once they are back in Vegas, Eric will have their pledging ceremony take place immediately before the coronation, making it their coronation. He wants to make sure all know how much he values his mate.

He knew that there will be those that will hate her being a human and a Queen, but he refuses to have his mate as anything less than his equal.  He told her that one night when Edward had been especially hard on her.

They have also gotten used to the other, finding that they both like to cuddle, which had Bella laughing at Eric.  It amuses her that a self-proclaimed man whore is a cuddler and that this is the first time he has done so in thousands of years.  He turned around and teased her back that she is simply drooling over his books.  He actually saw it though she claimed she was thinking of food.

Sadly, it could be true since one of the reasons why Eric is rushing to get to her, is the fact that Edward is forcing her to eat things he wants her to.  One day while lying in each other’s arms,  Eric had noticed her body was still not as healthy as it should be.  She admitted it was one of the battles she has picked not to fight.  He was not happy but had nodded.  He was almost to the point of giving her his blood daily, hoping it will continue to help her fight.

Eric had gotten his lawyer to cause a hassle with the wedding license, even going to the point of making one up for him and Bella.  It helped with the stalling, but then the Cold One got sneaky and is ignoring the marriage license, trying to bury the thing as far away as he can.

Bella knows about the marriage certificate, and she uses her knowledge to a gain of a few more days.  Nevertheless, they both know the stay of execution is ending. In fact, today is the beginning of that end.  The wedding is only a day away.  Technically less…

Eric has spent a lot of his time making sure their new home will be suitable for his mate.  He had taken items shipped in from his different treasure caches around the world, items that he likes to think she will enjoy.

He dealt quickly with her belief of not being worthy of anything but love.  Part of the reason she didn’t like it is all because of Assward’s doing.  His little talent he has been using on his mate had made her feel unworthy.  That had been what Fuckward had wanted to do; he just was unprepared for what happened as a side effect.

That need to please him had morphed into something else: pride.  It made giving her things hard.  Eric determined this from the talks and discusses his thoughts with his little mate.  He bluntly informs her he will be giving her a kingdom, so she better get used to his gifts, since he plans to make the kingdom the least of what he gives her.

Their quarters are the best he can make.  They are separate from the casino.  He had made their home impressive but hidden.  His family, who were among the ones who stayed with him on the grounds, also had little spots hidden away.

Godric was impressed with them, the bulk of all their resting places are underground, but there are parts throughout the grounds that were vampire’s lairs.  His was the most impressive; there is a section that would be shown to guests since it was their official home.  However, the majority, the places that they would spend most of their time, were down a long hallway that would be nothing to them with their abilities to move.  Best of all were the safety features Eric had installed; there are many traps that can be switched on if needed to protect as they withdraw to their most sacred place, the lair.

No amount of money, nor cunning not employed for the endeavor of hiding their nests. Since Eric had to dig up the area to rid of the remnants of the Desert Inn, he had hidden the vampire’s nest of tunnels, lairs and so on from the public.  It had made it easier to build at this time, using so much that was not available in the times they lived.  Eric also utilizes tricks from back in the pharaoh’s time to make sure they were safe, even if there is a backlash because of the revealing of their presence to the humans.

Godric is walking along the pathway now, doing a look over of everything, making sure all the ways for the vampires to defend their home are unable to be seen by the eye.  He chuckles as he can barely notice the little details that make it safe;  the stones that will fall away to reveal silver tipped stakes; the walls with hidden traps in them that most would not notice.  Even though one wall looks to be made of only wood, it would take an eye knowing what to look for to see the stakes hidden in them.

Eric is doing what any newly mated male does, strengthening his lair for his mate.  Even had he not killed Felipe and needed to build his own place, he would have created something requiring the additional security.  Moreover, he would have probably taken a state if none of his bloodline had one.  Eric had just made it possible for not only he to keep his mate safe, but to allow his bloodline to mate and also feel protected enough to stay here.

Godric soon comes to the end of the tunnel, and here is another safeguard.  You have to move through sunlight to attack his child. This defense is nothing if you are anything but a vampire, the length would be long enough to harm one older than him. However, anything not vampire would have a hell of a time to pass the tunnel.  Moreover, it will allow his mate to go out of the room while she is human.  She will have the clearance to enable none of the precautions to attack her.

Godric nods as he looks around the home.  He knows the glass is the strongest in the world.  No bullets, not even  a wrecking ball, will break through; nothing he knows of will break the glass.  Moreover, unless Eric deactivates it, there is a thin space between the panes of glass that will be unfilled with the gas that make the UV rays not able to come through.  There is no difference in color, but the effects are deadly.  Eric was working to see if it could be on a time lock.  However, as Bella had pointed out, there is not that often that they will leave the lair before full dark.

Even with Godric’s eyes, he cannot tell there is anything there.  His chuckles get louder as he thinks on how nothing but the best will be suitable for Eric’s mate.

Not that there will be anything done that Godric will not do for his own mate if he ever finds her.  However, all the pluses that Eric has for himself and his mate are in his own home.  As Eric’s second and Sheriff of Las Vegas, Godric will have his own things to deal with.  Moreover, Eric had been lavish with his quarters, giving his Maker the same quality as his own.

This is why Godric is checking everything out.  He doesn’t want anything risking his child, and he admits privately, the one he loves the most out of all the children he has made.  Part of that is the fact he has gotten to know Eric on a level he has not gotten with the others.  Therefore, he makes more effort checking out what to him is his son’s residence.  The others may be his children, but Eric is his acknowledged heir.

As it is, he is doing the last walk through, being the eldest of all of them to be able to test the UV qualities of Eric’s resting place.  Eric will be finishing moving here later today, and they will be working to complete the casino and getting past the humans.

Eric had wanted to wait until he could bring his mate home to move, but his brothers had interfered with that one.  While he has many brothers over the years, he is close to three.  So close, that they all have jobs here in the casino itself.  There are others, and they are being sent to Reno and such.  Nevertheless, these three each have their specialties that make them additionally valuable to Eric.

 [](http://i1.wp.com/www.kittyinaz.com/wp-content/uploads/Ewan-1.jpg)

Ewan is the master of the bow, as well as guns.  They had fascinated him and he quickly became an expert.  He is their master of security, being able to watch from on high for risks.

 [](http://i1.wp.com/www.kittyinaz.com/wp-content/uploads/Benedict-1.jpg)

Benedikt or Benedict as he has modernized his name is their bodyguard.  He doesn’t look like it, but his body contains more strength than one would expect.  He follows his older brother silently, and others often forgot that he is there.  He takes pride in his ability.  Benedict claims the capacity to be so stealthy and forgotten he learned in the forest where he was born.

 [](http://i2.wp.com/www.kittyinaz.com/wp-content/uploads/Teo-1.jpg)

Matteo… well he’s just Teo.  He is the mischief-maker of the group and has no problems embarrassing anyone.  Nevertheless, he has a head for numbers that rivals no one.  He is also a genius with computers, saying it is nothing but numbers and easy to figure out. He is trusted with a lot of information that in this day and age can make or break their bloodline.

These three make up the core of the group trying to get the state back together.  It doesn’t surprise anyone that Molly, the prodigy that Eric lured away from the Authority is the child of Teo.  Eric is looking forward to her meeting his mate.   He has called another female to be the alternative to Benedict, not wanting to leave anything to chance in the protection of his mate.  She has agreed to do so, but she has some jobs she needs to finish before she is free.

Walking into the room, Godric sinks into the chair that he generally sits in by the bedside of his eldest.  His hand holds his chin as he thinks on all that they have done to stall the wedding.  The date is set, and since it is at night, Eric has decided that this will be the date he will go to claim his mate from the Cold Ones.

Having listened to Eric each night, though he hates that they had to wait this long, he knows the two have fallen in love with each other.  Bella has become the stronger person the AP had mentioned, and she takes on Eric with no problem lately.

At first Eric had been nicer, more giving, but as time has elapsed, his ire at being apart from her leaked through to their meetings.  To the point that Eric has told him one night, with a smirk on his face, that his little mate has a fire all of her own.

All she needed was the chance to show it.  Moreover, Eric has allowed it.  She has fought him, according to Eric, standing in his face yelling at him.  He had been amused at his tiny mate standing up to her tall Viking, but as Eric puts it, she can make him ignore her size, and feel like he is arguing with someone his size.  Also, he needs it. Eric needs love, tons of it, but he needs someone who will tell him no, to deny him.  To make him not be all cocky with his age, which could endanger him.

Eric deserves the kingdom he has, he deserves the mate he has found, and he deserves the bloodline being around him.  However, he also needs to remember the fight to have it all; the luck to be able to attack the Kingdom of Nevada, and take them all by surprise.  Godric feels that this Bella will do it all.

With a smile, Godric acknowledges that he is looking forward to meeting Bella, and watching the two of them together.

* * *

**Final count,  3,041 words.**

**Fairfarren~**

[ ](http://i1.wp.com/www.kittyinaz.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/10/Eric-Gif.gif)


	5. Chapter 4 Finally Seen the Light

 [](http://i0.wp.com/www.kittyinaz.com/wp-content/uploads/Chapter-4-Clocks-1.jpg)

**Disclaimer:  Don’t own any of it.  My world, their characters.  Capiche?**

**Pre-Edit Count: 2,634 Words**

Song: _Madness_ by Muse

* * *

_Previously:_

_All she needed was the chance to show it.  Moreover, Eric has allowed it.  She has fought him, according to Eric standing in his face yelling at him.  He had been amused at his tiny mate standing up to her tall Viking, but as Eric puts it, she can make him ignore her size, and feel like he is arguing with someone his size.  Also, he needs it. Eric needs love, tons of it, but he needs someone who will tell him no.  To deny him.  To make him not be all cocky with his age, which would make him in danger._

_Eric deserves the Kingdom he has, he deserves the mate he has found, and he deserves the Bloodline being around him.  However, at the same time, he needs to remember the fight to have it all.   The luck to be able to attack the kingdom of Nevada, and take them all by surprise.  Also, Godric feels that this Bella will do it all._

_With a smile, Godric acknowledges that he is looking forward to meeting Bella, and watching the two of them together._

_Now:_

* * *

 [](http://i2.wp.com/www.kittyinaz.com/wp-content/uploads/600full-marco-dapper-3.jpg)

Sitting in what has become his control room, Teo works on blocking the Cullen’s from being able to access anything when Eric comes.  He grins since he is working on his favorite thing: mischief.  Eric had asked him

 [](http://i0.wp.com/www.kittyinaz.com/wp-content/uploads/trader-3.jpg)

He still sees attempts by someone to go online to make the marriage documents disappear, and lately, the doctor visit Bella had proving she was not a virgin.  He is waiting for the idiot to realize that no matter how many times he tries, he won’t make them disappear. This is such basic programming at its easiest.

While he was working on that as well as the set up for the casino, Eric brought his favorite child in.  The two of them have been nothing but trouble for anything that is against the bloodline.  Neither of them have time for the usual mischief with the bloodline since they have their hands full with everything else.

It is a glorious time to be part of the bloodline right now.

He is up early and loving how hidden his control room is to the rest of the world.  If needed, Ewan will show the humans the made up control room. Nevertheless, this is the heart of the kingdom now.  Well, the electronic heart.  Teo has every fucking thing he asked for and now he is gleefully playing along the internet, wreaking havoc with the blessing of his Maker, great-Maker and Brother-King.  Has life ever been better?

While he is watching the other monitors showing the status of the accounts of the bloodline, making whatever changes that he either is told to or sees a trend, he is also initializing the slot machines on top of  everything else.  Molly should be in soon, and he can have her finish that, as well add it to the app they are making Eric, Godric, and Eric’s mate to have on their phones.  Those are the same phones that Molly is altering so that they will keep them updated on what is happening to their kingdom no matter where they are.

Something captures his interest on one of the screen and he frowns, seeing that the Italian so-called royalty is making a move. They are ordering their plane to be ready to attend the so-called wedding.  His eyes dance to another screen, waiting to see if he is to do anything. Finally, the email comes to tell him to ignore it.  He nods, sending off an email to Eric to let him know there will be more company.

 [](http://i2.wp.com/www.kittyinaz.com/wp-content/uploads/3a9593f3aca4813ff1d6a1821aa6b531.jpeg)

While this is going on, Ewan enters the room, leaning against the back wall so that he can observe the screens that almost encase his brother.  His eyes flicker to the monitors showing the casino, only containing workers at this point, but he can see that they will need more monitors.

When he goes to say something, Teo tells him, “I know.  But since we need to install the cameras ourselves to make sure they are hidden, I haven’t bothered to install the monitors.  I was thinking of lining the top of the wall with the monitors dedicated to the new ones.  Would that work?” He is already tweaking a few changes as he talks with his brother.

 [](http://i2.wp.com/www.kittyinaz.com/wp-content/uploads/FSQfP.jpg)

Turning his head slightly to the side, thinking of the addition with slightly narrowed eyes, Ewan finally nods.  “Yes.  I see Molly’s station is finally finished.” His eyes had flickered over there, as he made sure that his preferred spot in the room will also expose her monitors to him also.

Teo snorts as he makes another entry in his program to cover another account he has sussed out of the Cullens.  “Yep.  I love her, but she hampers my rhythm.” He grins as he remembers her complaining fondly.  It has been way too long since when she had left his side per the AP’s request.

 [](http://i1.wp.com/www.kittyinaz.com/wp-content/uploads/Renee-Felice-Smith-6.jpg)

“I’ve seen you dance, Master.  There is no such thing,” Molly comments as she drops off the phones she altered.  She then stands next to Ewan and asks, “Did you finish that list I asked for?” Her eyes meet him over her tablet that she has to help keep her connected to their beloved computers.

He laughs at the tiny woman, and hands her the list from his back pocket.  “I told you what I needed.  Did Teo fuck up your turning so much you can’t remember?” The tiny woman amuses him, but he cannot help but approve of her.  She can handle her Maker with a finesse that many would never guess from her.

She snorts as she takes the list to her station, putting it inside a file folder before turning on the station and grabbing another phone,.  “I wanted it in writing.  I learned with you last time Ewan, if there is something wrong, you will blame me.” She soon has her station powered up and her eyes are flipping from screen to screen checking on the requested programs to either tweak, or make.

He rolls his eyes, “One time in what 10 years?  What do you want?”

Without raising her eyes, she answers, “An apology.”

Teo chuckles.  Ewan moves behind him and asks, “What the hell are you doing now?  I thought you were going to get the slots online for the gaming Commission to test tonight.” Only due to years of seeing his brother’s screens and asking questions here and there allow him to ask the question, and not sound like an idiot.

Teo waives his hand to another screen as it is running something that looks like the Matrix.  “It’s running, and now that Molly is here, she will take it over.” With that, he tosses it over to her screen, and then goes back to what he was doing.

“And?”

“And I am working on making the Cullens’ lives miserable.  I am tracking down all the accounts, then I will  freeze them  before making them ‘disappear’.” He smirks as he makes a note, and then looks for the next one.  The glee in his eyes as he makes his mischief known tells all.

Chuckling, Ewan asks, “And Eric approved this?” He leans back into his position, checking what Molly is doing also.

“Nope, I plan to present it to him as a mating present.”  Teo stops and looks back at Ewan, “Do we have such a thing?” He frowns as he tries to think through the multiple rules they have if that had been mentioned at some time.

Molly snickers form her place, but when her Master looks at her, she is working.  Ewan cocks his head to the side, an evil grin on his face. “I don’t know.  But maybe we can start a new tradition in the bloodline?” He shrugs, not worrying about it.  Mating is so rare, that it won’t make any difference unless they are ancient.  Luckily, only Eric and Benedict qualify from their so-called generation.

 [](http://i0.wp.com/www.kittyinaz.com/wp-content/uploads/Alexander-Skarsgard-25.jpg)

They all snicker, and then look towards the entrance as Eric comes into the room.  They watch him, seeing how on edge he is. Each of them worry that the wait might be too much, and sympathize with his rage in not being able to get his mate.  Never has anyone waited this long to finish mating much less getting their mate.

Ewan asks him, “Brother?” Ready to do anything he needed, but hopes that this might be the time finally.  He only glances at the clock to see how much time is left to be able to arrange everyone in Forks.

Eric looks to him, “We need to be there tomorrow.  Start the plan.” His fangs are down from the excitement that he can finally get his mate.

They all look towards each other and grin evilly, Benedict groans from his place behind Eric.  “Couldn’t you tell them after we grabbed her?” He slumps against the doorway watching them all.

Eric’s eyes flicker, and he looks back at Benedict, “I could just leave you behind.” He lifts that damned eyebrow at Benedict.

The room laughs, but Teo and Molly are both already working as they ready the teams to move in.  Teo finally looks up at Eric, and admits to him, “We look forward to meeting her tomorrow.”

Eric nods, and pauses at the door, “Teo, I look forward to this gift.  Put ten percent in accounts for my mate.  She deserves something in retaliation of the suffering she has been dealt.”  With that, he left the room, their brother his ever present shadow nowadays.

Ewan shakes his head, “One of these days we will surprise him.”  Then he grins, “Maybe his mate will help.” He cannot help rubbing his hands in glee at the thought.

The group laughs, and Ewan leaves the room, calling his team to get them ready.  They had been waiting long enough. It is time to meet their new sister-in-law.

* * *

At the same time, in a dark room hundreds of miles from the vampires getting into action, the petite brunette they are getting ready to come get is laying on a bed.  She is not in the arms of the man who is her other half.  However, even with that issue, Bella is still smiling in her sleep, making the Cold One beside her seethe. While he is happy that she has continued to be human, he is not happy with the delay to get married. While he may lose her scent, and the nourishment of her blood, he can still enjoy the unique flavor of her once he changes her.

What is annoying about the delay is that since she came back from what should have been a last celebration of being human and single, is that it has brought the stubborn woman back to the forefront, thinking for herself.  He has to work harder, bathe her constantly in his scent, to keep her with him.   At first, it was an irritant, but when the pressure is being brought down to turn her and have her in service to the Volturi, it has become a serious roadblock.   Moreover, it became worse when her talking in her sleep stopped a month ago, and before that, there had been murmurs of another man.

Thinking back to when it all turned into this trial, was when Alice had informed him of the traditional vampire that had laid a kiss on his Bella on their last night in Las Vegas.  She had thought there had been a sniff of Bella’s blood, but when she had looked over Bella at the time, there had been no marks, no scent of her unique blood.

 [](http://i0.wp.com/www.kittyinaz.com/wp-content/uploads/Edward-1.jpg)

Nevertheless, Edward could smell the difference in her blood, taste it from the little cuts he has been making to be able to drink her blood.  It is not enough to turn his eyes, nor is the smell of him drinking human blood evident to any, not after the deer he drinks on his way home.  However, the taste is there, and no matter how he tries to bleed it out, it just won’t leave. It is affecting everything now, and he is not pleased.

Now he can see Bella smiling even wider in her sleep, but still not talking.  No, not a peep out of her, and she has been resisting him, fighting.  She is the reason the marriage has been delayed time and time again.  However, he smirks, not this time.  He has worked even harder to get her under control, since there are rumors that the Traditional Vampires are going to be coming out, making blood tests mandatory for marriages.  Edward used the fact of mandatory blood tests as a way to get his way, leaving out the reason for it.

When Bella questioned him on his sources, he cited that the Volturi, who have come by multiple times to check on her status, had told him.  As it has been, if not for Caius’s interference, Bella would be fully under his thrall by forceful means.  He had no problem training her correctly as a human, if it didn’t take, he can just redo it.  However, Carlisle had such excellent results from Esme’s own training.  Others had also told him that his Father’s methods had given them the same results.

But no, Caius likes the fire of the brunette petite woman.  When he had come only to see it almost gone, he had told Carlisle that if he comes back and she is that heavily under thrall, he will take her away to change her himself. Since if he changes her, the one thing making this all worthwhile to Edward would not be possible, he had decided that he would just have to train her later.

All of this happening at the same time is making Edward suspicious, but for now, he will be here to make sure she is settled for tonight.  Since soon, he will finally be her husband, and will be able to take over more of the day-to-day decisions.  Not that she has many left.

In the misty lands of dreams, Bella is in the safe arms of her vampire.  She is nestled close to him, taking in his smell of the winter sea and using it to calm herself. It is sorely needed, for she is working so hard to not drown in all the weight of her pathetic life when awake.  Barely surviving is her place right now, and it is wearing on her.

Feeling her need for his reassurance, Eric pulls her closer and uses his body to wrap around his mate.  Taking in her scent as he always does, they spend this little amount of time between their lives that they have managed to grab.

* * *

Later that night, Eric is sitting in a car, watching the road pass by.  All the vamps on this trip had to be over 700 years old, since they will be getting into place before night.  All the vehicles are equipped with UV windows that protect the vampires.

He can feel the rope that has existed since they exchanged blood loosen, and he smirks.  He is definitely looking forward to taking this ‘holiday’.  There are plenty in the bloodline that are upset to not be along on this journey.  Teo had to order Molly to stay, and Eric had told him if she doesn’t, Teo couldn’t come.  Eric needed someone to watch the computers.

He knew the AP talked with Teo, and has since the computers went live across the world.  He, more than any other, has a direct line to her, and operates from her instructions almost automatically.  On the other hand, she trusts him with her personal fortune, as well as the rest of the bloodline.  Moreover, with that trust, he has made them trillions.

He also saved them when his own calculations predicted a slump, once during the fall of Wall Street, and again when the country hit its own depression.  Both times, he pulled the monies they had everywhere and with the AP’s help, moved them to banks that will survive the times.   The first bank they trust is the one that the bloodline founded along with its own insurance company, Lloyds of London.

Closing his eyes, he can feel his beauty as she struggles with something they are doing.  He plans to get into position, well as close as he can, so that tomorrow they will be ready.  Bella had complained that she suspected that they would not have much time tonight, but he had calmed her.

Even though she thinks she has stopped talking at night, she had been the one who insisted that she be told as little as possible.  She knows she has to walk down the aisle, and that Eric will make sure the wedding does not take place.  That was it.

Godric hand rests his hand on his son’s shoulder. “Everything is ready?”

Nodding, Eric tells him, “And our ‘helper’ told me that there will be some Cold Ones on our side.  One will be a shock to us.  The AP backs him up, saying that we coming in has to happen as she had instructed.  By doing this, we gain a valuable set of allies.”

Sighing, Godric tells him, “I understand later why she takes the routes she does, but I do not like you or Bella’s pain that you have suffered for this.  Yes, you two are closer than I think could have happened normally, but the suffering she has gone through to make this right, I cannot see why it would be so crucial to the timing.”

Eric nods, and then he relaxes.  “She is asleep.  It came sudden, so I either suspect the empathy, or a drug.”

His brother’s and Maker’s eyes both go flat.  They didn’t like the idea of their future Queen and sister/daughter being subjected to do something outside her will.

Benedict comments, “It is as you suspected, they know something is happening, and think that by making her sleep unexpectedly that it will hamper your connection.”

His own eyes dark, and the beginning of the fire that he has kept banked for so long starts to fan higher. “Though I wish it weren’t so.”

The rest of the drive to the staging area is quiet, all of them giving way to the rage that is filling the van emitting from Eric.

* * *

**Final count,  3,135 words.**

**Fairfarren~**

[ ](http://i1.wp.com/www.kittyinaz.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/10/Eric-Gif.gif)


	6. Chapter 5 Gotta Keep Your Head Calm

 

**Disclaimer:  Don’t own any of it.  My world, their characters.  Capiche?**

**Pre-Edit Count: 2,546 Words**

Song: _Gotta Be Tonight_ by Lifehouse

* * *

_Previously:_

_Benedict comments, “It is as you suspected, they know something is happening, and think that by making her sleep unexpectedly that it will hamper your connection.”_

_His own eyes dark, and the beginning of the fire that he has kept banked for so long starts to fan higher. “Though I wish it weren’t so.”_

_The rest of the drive to the staging area is quiet, all of them giving way to the rage that is filling the van emitting from Eric._

_Now:_

* * *

 

 

Alice jumps on the bed, yelling, “It’s time!  You need to get up!” wakening Bella.

Giving a dirty look to Alice, Bella looks at the time. She does not like to have herself jerked from Eric’s arms so early, but he had assured her that he is ready, as well as the rest of them when they first went to rest. She looks at the time, and frowning, “Alice, the ceremony isn’t until 7 tonight.  Why am I awake 12 hours before?” She knows that the reason will have something about getting her Barbie dolled up.

Rolling her golden eyes at the idiot human, “It is going to take time to make you look just right for the ceremony.  You want to look like you belong with Edward don’t you?” The unsaid message is loud and clear to anyone in the know, but someone walking in the room would think that Alice is just being nice.

Bella gives her a look and answers her honestly enough, “Not really, but since you threatened my father unless I agree with everything about the wedding, I don’t have much choice do I?” The last part is said as scathingly as possible.

That little tidbit had done more to gain Pam’s enmity than the rest of it. You don’t threaten a woman’s family to force her to marry you.

Eric had people guarding her father right this moment, not wanting to take a chance that Edward and his fucked up family will do something.  Though he had assured her that Pam had been upset on not being able to be able to personally take a piece out of the fucked up family since hearing all that has gone on.  This just makes it a tad more personal for her.  Forced marriages seemed to do that to people, even those that are not being forced.

Alice shakes her head and smiles sweetly down at Bella. “If you hadn’t been fighting this, then there wouldn’t be any need.  We need to make sure the Volturi’s decision is held up.” She looks so innocent, but she is not fooling anyone in the room.

Bella rolls her eyes back at the manipulative Cold One. “And just being bitten by Carlisle is not a choice.  When did this happen?  Why does it matter to the Volturi if I am married or not?” She is bitter; they started this little bit when she refused to get married.  Aro supposedly is supporting it, but she has never heard it from him or from Caius when he _has_ actually visited.

Looking down at the human they had worked so hard to make malleable to their wishes, Alice wonders where all this fire came from.  Nothing is working anymore, and it gets worse each day.  Aro is of the idea that the encounter with the traditional vampire had done something.  And since he had been promised her shield when he wishes it, he has been supportive of any measure taken by the Cullens to make her theirs, especially when he had been promised to have Jasper, Alice and Edward along with her.

“The Volturi are taking this as a breaking of a promise by you.  Moreover, if you can break this promise, what is breaking the one keeping us hidden?  Now, get up, or I can call and see where your darling father is.  Just to make sure he is fine.” Her voice becomes steel hidden behind the sweetness as well as the gold eyes, no longer molten but hard. Alice is fed up with the argumentative human.

Bella gives her a dirty look, and informs her with a dark voice, “Since I just wish to be made one of you, per the agreement, I have no doubt you did something to change this.  All for your Edward.  I will make you regret this.” She has no idea how no one has seen it before but Alice and Edward are closer than so-called brother and sister.  In fact, she suspects they are the mates, and have been using Jasper and her for other reasons.

Ok, she knows what they are using her for, her blood.  But why Jasper?

Alice twirls and informs her with an unholy glee. “Not if you don’t want your father to suffer.” She is confident that she has Bella where they want her.  As long as they get her changed by Edward, nothing else matters.  She will be permanently under their control, their puppet.

Bella just lifts an eyebrow in response, as she reluctantly gets out of bed. “And you think once they have passed from this earth that I will forget?  How easily you think I will forgive.” She cannot wait until this is all past her.  She manages not to smile at her thoughts of who her real mate is, a man, not the wanna be that Edward is.

Rolling her eyes, she pulls Bella down the stairs to her room that she has set up with all the needed supplies. “Bella, you are getting what you always wanted.  Edward will turn you, after you have sex with him.  Why are fighting this all of a sudden?” She has been curious about this, and asks hoping it will finally answer the question that has been on everyone’s mind.

Bella glares at her, as she steals herself for the pain that is to come. “Because I don’t think I need to get married.  But I don’t get a say in any of this.  That is the point isn’t it?  To have everything your way and no one else’s, isn’t it, Alice?” She gives her a look out of the corner of her eye.  She is done with trying to do anything to make this calmer.  In fact, she is enjoying pushing every button she can, limited as she is with the threats hanging over her.

Alice just turns and smiles sickeningly sweet at Bella. “This is all so pointless.  You are not changing anything; you _will_ get married tonight. I see you walking down the aisle with your father. So smile, and try to enjoy yourself.  And remember, no one else can know of the deal.” She cannot wait until tonight.  She is having issues seeing anything with the wolves there, but there is no reason not to say those magic words that give her the control she craves all the time.  No one but Edward would know any better anyways.

Bella just gives a nasty chuckle. “Cause we don’t want to ruin the wonder twins perfect image do we?” She wonders how many times in the past she gave into those words, ‘I see it’ before now.  There is no way Alice can see anything with the wolves there.

It is why they are coming, to make sure that Eric and his plan will work exactly as they want it to.

Alice ignores her as everyone soon converges on her room, and she maliciously beckons Bella towards the woman waiting to wax her, “You DO want to look your best for your change don’t you?” And that is only the beginning of the day of torture.  The only thing that made it worth it is knowing that Eric will be here tonight. And that he will never make her go through this if she never wants to.  Shoot, if she gets her way, she will be changed by him soon.  She is close to his age, or at least enough not to have to go through high school forever.

While Alice maliciously tortures Bella, Edward is in a meeting with Carlisle, making sure they are going over security for the wedding.  Carlisle has been supportive of anything that makes Edward happy, having fallen under the thrall of Edward a long time ago.  How could he not since his perfect son listened and took to heart so many of his teachings?  He was the first, and even though he left, he came back telling Carlisle his way had been right all along.

Since Emmett and Jasper are still fighting his influence, Edward doesn’t take a chance for the final assessment that something may come over the two, ruining this chance for them to be able to get out of this family and on the road to where Alice’s visions tell them that they will be in charge.  All they had needed was Bella and Jasper: their shield and sword.

* * *

 

Unknown to the two, Jasper has had his own suspicions.  Since they had thought Bella had become compliant, they had not spent as much trouble keeping the two separated, but the day she had confronted Alice and Edward in the main room of the house, he had been there.  And he had taken notice of what she had screamed at them.

Something does not jibe for him.  There is an air of pure anger from Bella towards Alice and Edward.  He remembers the day it had appeared; they had come back from something to do with the wedding, and while Alice and Edward were smug, Bella was seething.

And it never stopped.  While Bella was unique in her strong feelings, there had been something that even made him hesitate in her pure anger.  Being on the bad side of Bella is not something he will ever think anything good coming of it.  Whatever Edward and Alice have done, it has ensured their death by her hand.  And he can tell Bella is fully cognizant of the rewards of cold revenge.

So from there, Jasper had contacted his brother, and after he had been picked on for being with the Pixie Bitch as normal, Peter had told him to pay attention today.  He and Charlotte will be coming, but if Jasper wasn’t on top of his game, he will incur the wrath of someone he really doesn’t want to be his enemy.

As a result, Jasper had disappeared, saying he was going for a hunt. Instead, he had been hanging around the house instead.  Right now, are the times he had paid for what he suffered in Maria’s army pay out.  Just as Aro proves there can be other types of mind readers, Edward isn’t the first he has gone against and successfully managed to keep his thoughts to himself.  He had learned how to shroud himself, using emotions as his way to hide.  Amazing what you can achieve with emotions.  They affect the subconscious mind in such a way to make the physical mind not see him.

Hence he hears the threat against Bella from Alice, and now he is listening to the plans for the security tonight.  It is here that he learns of an Eric Northman having a marriage license with Bella.  That nothing Edward has done has made it go away.  So they came up with Emmett doing the ceremony since it had rubbed Carlisle the wrong way to marry someone that is supposedly married already.

It surprises Jasper since some of the information Peter had passed along in the past was a history of Carlisle Cullen.  Not so much a pacifist; that is just a front.  So for him to deny marrying the two because of a piece of paper…  It makes Jasper wonder who is this Eric Northman.

The worst part according to Edward and Carlisle discussing it right above him, is that Alice had lost Bella a couple of times that night in Vegas, so it could have happened.  In addition, Bella will not annul it, nor will she allow Carlisle to examine her, making it a point to go have her lack virginity confirmed by an independent doctor because she did not trust Carlisle to not lie.  Jasper chuckles to himself on that one. Bella had fallen enough times to make it a reality.  So no one could tell if she had sex on that night or not.

Jasper also quietly laughs as he hears Edward complain about how Bella is fighting the wedding, and somehow she is the reason it is taking place so late.  No one knows how she did it, (and they tried everything, including having Jasper and Emmett look into it) but it ended up being late in the day, then finally the evening.  When she continues to fight, to delay it more, they threaten the life of her father if she does not go through on it.

With that found out, he quickly texts Peter, who replies that it is taken care of.  Jasper also sends him the name of the person who Bella is married to, along with the details of the security.

Peter replies after a pause, and tells him, to do all he can to stall the wedding.  And be prepared to guard Bella.  Her father will be safe as well as her mother.

Reading the text, Jasper nods.  He is seething as he realizes that Bella has been under such torment for so long, all for something he can’t understand.  At least not until Edward tells Carlisle, “Aro is going to need us pretty soon after the wedding.  So be prepared to knock out Jasper and Bella if they don’t participate.” He throws the comment out as if it didn’t really matter; just making sure that base is also covered.

Jasper sees nothing but red in that moment.

* * *

 

In the room she had been brought to, Bella is simply too mad to be in pain.  Alice has had her waxed, telling her that she should be happy that she will not have to worry about stubble when she is changed, nor have to worry about bleeding around Edward. The whole procedure is more painful than she thought it should have been, and what had been what she remembered when she had it done with her mother.  Plus there is the whole it could have been done earlier, not on her wedding day! It is just yet another sign that she is being manipulated, and that they enjoy her in pain.

For some reason, Alice just cannot imagine that Bella has done any of this, since she is poor, poor Bella with no taste and no sense of refinement. Trying not to snort at the idea, Bella just stares holes into Alice’s head.  Since Eric appeared in her dreams, her eyes are now wide open to all of the things happening around her.   And as she watches, she wonders how many in the family are truly under the control of Alice and Edward.  As well as how they manage it.  It is as if they are all drugged.

Either way, she is happy that the blood Eric gives her in their dreams has helped, and she cannot wait to finish the bond in person when he gets here.  She has begged him for the second stage while Edward can see it, making it obvious how much she wants Eric.  She has denied her blood to all of them and will continue to do it no matter what.  With the lessons Eric has given her, she can safely say her blood belongs to Eric now.  Even more important to her, is that his belongs to her.

Mating is a wonderful thing.

One of the things that they had discussed in detail was Edward. Neither could tell if Edward really wants her, and Eric had laughed at the idea of a 100-year-old virgin. The idea is just idiotic.  A male vampire claiming to be a virgin and being actually a virgin with there being no way for anyone to tell?  Preposterous! Eric has hypothesized that Edward probably had sex by now, it was really hard to believe that the Cold One is still a virgin.

And he had just grinned boyishly at her when she had pointed out not only had he managed to work a line from the Princess Bride into the conversation, he had also had managed to show off his vocabulary to her.  It is something the two of them have had fun poking at each other about.  As Eric has pointed out, he has a lot of dead time and movies were one of the things that helped.  Also reading before he had movies.  With his memory, he needed to not have to watch or read anything more than once.

Then came one of the times when he teased her back for her sneakiness, praising her for actions worthy of being his mate.  At first Eric had laughed his head off when he heard what Bella had done with the virginity test.  Knowing that her hymen has been broken from all the falls she has taken in her life, she had gone and got it certified that she no longer had one, and since there is no other way to tell by that time if she had sex or not, they couldn’t annul the marriage between the two.  Later he had not liked how much of her limited freedom she lost for that stunt, but it had neatly boxed in their adversary long enough to give them more time.

Tired of all the abuse that has been put upon his mate, Eric is prepared today to do anything to get his mate, and has told her that.  Bella believes him.  She has to know there is nothing to gain by thinking it was all a dream.  She has thrown in all her chances of the future based on her dreams with him, and there is nothing left.  But she believes in him, and too much has happened that she has acted on his information to turn out to be right.  So while the logical side of her brain is telling her this is impossible, she ignores it, going with her heart as she has always done.

So here she is suffering so that she can have part of her revenge against the Cullens for the trials they have put her through for no reason that neither Eric nor she can figure out.  She could have slipped away long before this time.  However, the advice Eric had received told them to play it out.  He asked for her patience, telling her that he would not blame her if she ended it sooner. Instead, Bella shows her faith in him by waiting until now.

But right this minute, she is sitting here, watching the clock, as the hairdresser does her hair.  Less than two hours; less than two hours and she will be done with this shit.  Never again will she allow another to mold her, to treat her like a human Barbie doll.  She had already threatened Eric that if his child thinks of dressing her even one time, she will cut off a toe at a time.

He had laughed.

Not that Bella hadn’t already decided that she needed to have a new wardrobe, her style choices in clothing have changed like they do with all humans as they grow older. When she had admitted it reluctantly to her mate, he had kissed her and told her that he would be happy to take her shopping.  But if she wanted to be in sweats for the rest of her life, he wouldn’t say a thing against it.  That had only cemented her agreement.  She has a definite idea on what she wants, and is looking forward to the time they can shop.

Her mind whirls away, ignoring Alice and the others trying to talk to her, Bella thinks on how she is looking forward to meeting Eric’s Maker, as well as the rest of his retinue.  The stories he has told of them have made her laugh.  They are also the ones who have been doing the work to stall this wedding.  Whoever thought of buying up all the wedding stuff for miles around after Seth had sabotaged all the current stuff is quite simply brilliant.

The wolves have helped Eric out.  She has no idea why, but there has been a definite tie in with the sabotage and her vampire’s plans.  Though she knows Eric would have liked to gotten her away earlier, but they wanted the chance to see who was with whom.  The advice he had received had told him to wait, and he did, but Eric had not joked about taking his revenge on the family.

Bella looks up at the time, as she continues to ignore Alice’s comments and attempts to get her to talk; less than an hour now. A smile fits itself on her face, one that is foreign to her, but if the observer had known Eric Northman, it would have been very familiar.

Jasper is ready, and since he is a ‘danger’ to the bride, he is not supposed to be around her until after she is changed.  But since he is part of the family, they have him being an usher.  He did not mind, since he will be in place to kill as many as needed to make sure that this Eric Northman can get to Bella.

He looks at the time, and at the same time, his phone goes off.  He looks at it, and his eyes darken, the message clear as it can be. ‘ _It’s time.’_

 

The unholy glee that possesses Jasper as he finally lets loose all the bonds he has on Ares, and he merges for the first time with his beast would have scared anyone if they had seen it.  The smile that comes across his face is one that would have warned the Cullens that Armageddon is coming, but unluckily for them, not a single one of them saw it, or him.

It’s time for him to give back what he has been given.

* * *

 

**Final count, 3,708 words.**

****Fairfarren~** **


	7. Chapter 6 Got Me Feeling Like a Devil

 

**Disclaimer:  Don’t own any of it.  My world, their characters.  Capiche?**

**Pre-Edit Count: 1,397 Words**

Song: _Sweeter_ by Gavin DeGraw

* * *

_Previously:_

_The unholy glee that possesses Jasper as he finally lets loose all the bonds he has on Ares, and he merges for the first time with his beast would have scared anyone if they had seen it.  The smile that comes across his face is one that would have warned the Cullens that Armageddon is coming, but unluckily for them, not a single one of them saw it, or him._

_It’s time for him to give back what he has been given._

_Now:_

* * *

 

Standing at the doors, dressed in the gown she hated more than Alice, Bella smiles at her father. She knows he has no idea how much danger he is in, and what his daughter is giving up for him.  He would give his life to make sure she is happy, and that is why she didn’t allow anyone to tell him what is going on.

It will all be fixed soon enough.

Charlie has tears in his eyes as he looks at his only daughter, and wishes yet again she can see Edward for the asshole he is.  Instead, he is giving his daughter away in marriage to someone he considers an abuser.

It has not escaped him, a police officer, that his daughter shows signs of psychological abuse.  While Edward may have not laid a finger on his daughter, he has damaged her in ways that no man wants for his daughter. Charlie has watched her turn from the independent woman that took care of him, to this woman who seems to need Edward’s approval to breathe.

Nothing Charlie has said has gotten through to her, and he can only think of this way to protest the wedding.  So he gives the first thing to her, his first escape plan for her. Smiling at his daughter, so beautiful in a gown he knows she did not pick out; in a style, she never would wear, Charlie informs her, “If you have any doubts about this, I have the chaser parked with the keys in the engine.  I will even let you use the sirens for a quick getaway.”  He smirks at the end, having told the men in his station if they see it, to escort her out of town.

She laughs at her father, so relieved that they are this close, even now.  “It will be fine, Dad.  Let’s get this over with.” She has no idea how long they will be this close after Eric comes for her.  Between the two, she will choose Eric.

Her father can survive without her.  He has in the past.  She has been nothing more than a roommate for him, one that cooked him healthy meals instead of going to the diner.

He sighs then Charlie walks her to the stairs. When the music changes, he helps her down the few stairs to the room where she is to marry that boy; the idiot, that does not deserve her attention, much less her hand in marriage.

Bella stares ahead, her eyes full of hate for the man standing at the end of the aisle, eager for this farce to be finished. As she walks with her father down the aisle, her eyes take in details, and she hides the smile as she notices blanks in the security.  If they are wide enough for her to see, then something is going on.  So she reaches out to the odd double feeling she has, hoping that it is what she has dreamed about all this time.

She gives no sign of any hesitation, nor does she try to rush or slow down her father as they walk down the long aisle.  The look on her face is hidden by the veil, and she cannot be happier.  Though she knows any Cold Ones or other supernaturals looking at her can see through her veil, she is glad for the illusion of privacy it gives.  She has no doubt they all know what a farce this marriage is.  However, the ones she has to ‘fool’ will not know.

As they close to the front, Bella is given her first shock regarding the ceremony.  Instead of asking if anyone protests this wedding, Emmett instead asks her father, “Who gives this bride away?” Her heart stops, since it had been part of the plan for Eric to object to the wedding.  Did they somehow guess this?

 

Charlie stands there, and then in front of them all, he shakes his head and informs her, “I can’t do it Bells.  If you wish to marry him, do it on your own.  I love you, but I cannot support you marrying him.” He is hoping that the shock of him telling her will wake her from this travesty.

But she smiles at him, and handing her bouquet to Alice, she lifts her veil herself, she leans forward and kisses him.  She looks back at him, and tells him softly, “I love you, Dad.  So much.  But I have to do this.”

And with that she steps away from him and hopes Eric can save him if this all goes down the toilet.

She turns around, facing Edward; she takes his hand and steps up to her place.  Her heartbeat is thundering, and she is thinking as fast as possible, while not deciding anything.  She needs this wedding to be halted, but she cannot be the one to do it.  Eric forbade it, saying that he will never force her to lie.  It is important to him, so she gave that up for him.

Edward grins at Bella, and then past her to Alice.  They are so close.  Once she thinks there is no way out, and he bites her, as her sire she will be under his control.  One part of vampire lore they had not told her is that everyone has to be released; it is a law dating all the way back from the originators, and the Volturi have no choice but to uphold it. He has spent much time thinking about this, and he has come up with a way that he will never have to release her.  By the time the normal release is supposed to happen, he will have so much control over her, no one will question if he has or not.  Not with Alice looking ahead, to make sure there are no other issues; they can counter anything that can go wrong.

Alice is constantly looking forward, but with the wolves here, she cannot make sure it all goes on as it should be.  She hates it, and so does Edward, but this is the only way they could get the wolves to agree to the wedding.

She is nervous, though.  There is something they missed.  Something important, but Alice can’t think of what it is.

 

Emmett grins down at the woman he thinks of as a little sister.  He winks to her, then looks back to the notes he has on how this is supposed to go. He doesn’t want to make her upset; he knows this is a special day for her.  Charlie already disrupted the wedding, and it has thrown him off his game.

He reads off his notes, “ _Welcome Family and Friends. We are gathered here today in the sight of God and angels, and the presence of friends and loved ones, to celebrate one of life’s greatest moments.  To give recognition to the worth and beauty of love, and to add our best wishes and blessings to the words which shall unite Isabella Marie Swan and Edward Anthony Masen Cullen in holy matrimony_[ [1]](http://www.kittyinaz.com/true-bloodtwilight/picking-down-clocks/chapter-6-got-me-feeling-like-a-devil/#_ftn1).”

Proud of himself for getting that off, he continues, “ _Marriage is a most honorable estate, created and Instituted by God, signifying unto us the mystical union, which also rests between Christ and the Church; so too may this marriage be adorned by true and abiding love_.”

He then notices that he, in his official standing, has to ask for the wedding to be valid with that one annoying question.  He clears his throat and looks at Bella apologetically for messing up her wedding even more for not asking before Charlie was supposed to bless their ceremony.

Gathering himself, Emmett asks the question that should have started this whole ceremony. “Should there be anyone who has cause why this couple should not be united in marriage, they must speak now or forever hold their peace.” He only wants to make sure that there are no issues and that no one can say that he did not follow the rules.  Bella won’t be happy if there are complications later!

 

Imagine his shock and that of everyone else in the room, when the back doors fly open and there stands 6’ 4” of pure Nordic fury that contrast wildly with his words as he calmly states, “I have reason.”

[[1]](http://www.kittyinaz.com/true-bloodtwilight/picking-down-clocks/chapter-6-got-me-feeling-like-a-devil/#_ftnref1) [**www.vowsoftheheart.com**](http://www.vowsoftheheart.com/)

* * *

**_Wedding vows are accredited to_ ** [ **_www.vowsoftheheart.com_ ** ](http://www.vowsoftheheart.com/) **_Credit where it belongs.  And thanks to MissRon80 for finding this for me!!_ **

Final count, 1,518 words.

**Fairfarren~**


	8. Chapter 7 I Came in the Ring

 

**I Disclaimer:  Don’t own any of it.  My world, their characters.  Capiche?**

**Pre-Edit Count: 2,710 Words**

Song: _When They Come For Me_ by Linkin Park

* * *

_Previously:_

_Imagine his shock and that of everyone else in the room, when the back doors fly open and there stands 6’ 4” of pure Nordic fury that contrast wildly with his words as he calmly states, “I have reason.”_

_Now:_

* * *

The wedding guests are standing and shouting, wanting to know what right this stranger has to walk in and interrupt the wedding.  At the altar, Edward snarls at the man who had interrupted his marriage ceremony, recognizing him from the pictures they had acquired of Eric Northman.  The tall blond just smirks and Edward gets more agitated as he realizes that he cannot read the mind of the man before him.

 

Stalking down the aisle towards his mate, he answers the demands of the crowd. “I do not think this marriage will be legal since mine to the bride is on record.  Luckily, someone told me that there was an attempt to overturn it.  I am sure my wife doesn’t wish to be here judging by the look on her face.” He stops close to her, but just far enough away that there is the illusion that there is nothing he can do to stop Edward.

Edward goes to grab her, however a voice from the rafters lazily stops him, momentarily halting the movement of the copper haired Cold One.  “I wouldn’t if I were you.” Looking up to where the voice came from, the group sees a tall brunette in the rafters, with a bow in his hands.  Edward snorts. “What, you are going to shoot me?” The sheer idiocy of something like an arrow hurting him, much less anyone shooting it at him in the crowd where anyone can see it, makes him feel comfortable thinking he is safe.

The man just lifts his eyebrow, conveying in a bored tone to the Cold One, “I don’t care if I expose myself.  What about you?” He knocks the arrow to the bow in a single smooth movement, as though he has done this all his life.

Inflamed at how quickly this is digressing, Carlisle stands and demands, “What the hell is going on?  Bella, are you seriously married to this man?” He turns to the woman, hoping that their threats will make her think of denying them.  They may not be able to attack her father right this second, but surely she knows she can’t get away with this.  A marriage to a human being more important than Edward?

From where she stands, just outside of where Edward is, Bella lifts an eyebrow up. “What part of ‘No, I do not and cannot marry your son because I married another man’ did you not understand the 47, now 48 times before.  The only reason I am here is because you have forced me by threatening my father.  I have fulfilled my promise.  I walked up here, willingly, and the only reason this stopped was not because of me.” She is beginning to see the reasoning behind the person telling Eric to wait.  By doing this, it gave her the high ground, and she is able to claim affront if they went against their word to not hurt her father.

Events are finally falling on their side, instead of being stacked against them.

Unable to gain control as well as knowing what the result will be from her words, Edward grabs Bella and pulls her to him, as the crowd of shape shifters react to her statement.  He snarls at Eric, “You will NOT have her!” Venom sprays from his mouth at his declaration, as he tries to gain control over what is going on.

Lifting an eyebrow, Eric replies coolly to him, “Oh, but I already have.” There is no sign of the lie, but then, he plans to correct that as soon as he has them home.  His eyes meet Bella’s and they both share a heated glance for what they both want. Then his face hardens as he demands, “Release her.”  There is a slight feeling of pain through the bond from Bella, and he is not sure if it was from what he had felt earlier, or if this is because of Edward’s grip on her.

Backing towards the guards they had placed, Edward chuckles, “Why should I?  One step closer and I will bite her.” He is pulling her with one arm putting her behind him to make sure there is no way anyone can get her.

Eric lifts that eyebrow again, and tells him bluntly, “And?  I will do as you did already, suck it out.”  He releases all his inhibitions, loosening the chains on his inner beast as he straightens and sends out his aura for all to feel as he growls out, “Last chance.” Eric’s fingers twitch just so very slightly you have to be a vampire to see it.  He is ready to move and get his Mate to his side, safely.

 

Up above, Ewan catches the eye of the blond who had been edging along the back wall towards the so called bride and groom.  The blond lifts an eyebrow to him, and Ewan smirks, acknowledging the sign for are you ready.  He mutters lowly, “Showtime guys.”

And with that, he raises and shoots the arrow he had ready, and as it goes through Edward’s chest, where his heart would have been if he had been human. At the same time, the blond grabs Bella out of Edward’s hold as he reacts to the shock of actually being shot.

The teams fly into place, as Eric receives his mate in his arms, and around him, the Cold Ones in attendance are being held by daggers, swords or other weapons in place.  Beside his vampires, are the Wolves who had allowed them to be able to do this.  The same wolves who have sacrificed much in hopes of the treaty that Eric offered them in the name of being King of Nevada.

Falling back from the shock of actually being shot, Edward is on the ground, his father by his side as he looks on as everything they had planned is brought to shambles.  “Jasper?” He states at the person who hands Bella to Eric.  How did this all fall apart so quickly?

 

The blond smirks.  “I think I will be refusing that trip to Italy.  Bella too.” He states from his place, guarding the two mates who are lost in each other.   There is no mistaking that bond with the emotions flowing through them.  These two are truly mates in every sense of the word.

Eric is purring at his mate as his hands trail over her body, making sure she is fine.  He murmurs to her softly, “Ready?” He looks down, ready to do whatever she wishes.  He will not push her for the second bond right now, but everything in him is screaming for his blood to be in her, to make sure she is fine.  There is something wrong, and he needs to fix it.

 

She nods, and bares her neck to him, staring Edward down as she offers Eric her blood.  Edward shouts “No!” at the same time as Eric presents her his bloody wrist.  When she takes it and starts swallowing his blood, Eric gives a gleeful look to the Cold One before telling him, “Mine.”  With that, Eric bites her neck, completing the second exchange. Then all is gone from his perception as he drinks the ambrosia from the gods and feels the second bond forming inside the two of them as his blood moves to heal her.

The humans all react, screaming and trying to run away as Charlie attempts to dive for his daughter, but Jacob grabs him, and assures him., “She is fine.  Trust me.” He looks at the proof in front of him that she belongs to the male as she had claimed.  He smiles, only accepting when he can see the bliss and pure love the man has for her.

Charlie stares back at him, then looks to the two surrounded, lost in their own world.  He then turns to stare at Edward, and shakes his head. “Someone better tell me what the hell is going on here.”  In the last five minutes, his world has been turned upside down.

 

An accented voice comes from the doors, “What is taking place is my Son claiming his mate.  From the Cold Ones who have forced her into submission, when their powers wouldn’t work on her anymore.  They threatened you, and it was the only reason she walked down the aisle.  Your attempt at bringing her to her senses was a little late and not needed frankly.” You could hear the dismissal in the male’s voice and Charlie turns to see who is talking.

A young man walks forward, looking too young to be in control as is evident.  Then you feel the sheer presence of him as he allows his age to saturate the room along with his children. His blue-green eyes are as full of fire as the son’s eyes he stops by.  Looking at pride at the two locked around each other, and shocked at their control, Godric looks around the room.

Seeing panic and confusion being the two main emotions, he continues to explain, “Right now, the world is being told of our existence.”  Then he gives a look to the Cold Ones in disgust clarifying, “So there is nothing we are exposing that we are not telling the rest.”

Looking back at Charlie, seeing the need for information and love for his daughter, Godric’s face softens a little as he gives that information. “My son met your daughter in Las Vegas.  An instant meeting and the two of them knew what they were to each other.  My son is offering a bride price of a Kingdom, and his wealth to secure them.  He also offers her the moon and stars, to walk by her side for eternity.  She has accepted.” He glances fondly back at the two, ready to defend them if needed.

Coming back to himself, Eric stops drinking, and cleans her neck of any stray drops as he encourages her to drink more from him.  He is paying attention to all, but his mate is owed his attention during this time.  When his wrist closes from the wound he made, and she bites down for more, he chuckles into her ear. “Bloodthirsty, Min Älskade.” Petting her hair as she drinks more until that bite heals, he tells her, “Enough, I will feed you more if needed later.” But he is worried because he can feel the hunger in her for more. However, the need is also great inside himself to feed her more of his blood.  But knowing that he could accidently turn her, he holds them both in check. If nothing else, until they get to Las Vegas so that they can rest in their soil, not here in this thrice damned state.

He pulls her closer, and she turns in his arms to hide in his chest as she her body heals from the abuse it suffered at the hands of Edward. The sheer amount of relief she feels is enough to have Eric close his eyes briefly and send her his love and relief to have her where she belongs.

Opening his eyes, Eric looks evenly at Edward. “I call for einvigi.  Though you are not deserving of the honor of death by my hands, nothing would give me better revenge than to rip your head from your body showing my right to my mate.” He growls the end part, needing the revenge for the hurts he is feeling in his mate as his blood is rushing around her body trying to heal the damage.

Carlisle just gapes his mouth, stunned.  He then turns to Aro and beseeches his mentor, his sire.  He has not heard the term before, but the rest of what the tall warrior said left nothing to the imagination.  There needs to be a way to save Edward.

 

Pissed at Carlisle’s weakness, Caius snarls, staring holes into the male before him, holding a sword that had come out of nowhere, that he has no doubt would cut him as the arrow penetrated the upstart’s chest, on his throat.  The man on the other end of the sword chuckles.  Ignoring him, Caius enlightens Edward, “He just challenged you to single combat.  I don’t know how, but he is holding you to the Viking idea of it, which any weapon is allowed, and can be to the death.  Which he just told you it was.” He smirks, but still bewildered how this man can claim his own culture’s ideas as revenge.

Looking at the younger of the so-called Kings, Godric nods, “Since my son is over a thousand years old, he has every right to claim the rite as part of his heritage.  Per yours and ours traditions.” He watches the man, thinking there is something odd about him. He is pissed, but he hasn’t fought once since they came in, and he saw Bella happy.

Carlisle snarls at the two, “My son has an arrow that I am still not sure how it is placed, in his body!” He cannot understand how these barbarians think Edward can fight some ancient duel with this wound!  If he had been human, he would be dead!

Still up in the rafters, watching over the group from his position, Ewan laughs. “I told him to not underestimate me.  That shot should have killed him, but since he has no heart, my brother will do the honors.  We know he can’t die from it, and that he is still talking and arguing shows that the pain is hardly anything to him, which I will give him credit.”  With that, he tosses a bag down in disgust to Benedict, who smirks as he puts it in his pocket while maintaining the sword on the blond kid he had claimed.

Emmett finally is brought out of his shock, as he asks, “What the hell is going on?  Bellsy?  Why are you saying all this?” He had no idea she had been married and been saying this the whole time.  How did he miss this?

Bella finally caught her breath and control of her body while they all argued.  She had been panting with the sheer need to have Eric here and now.  She looks up at Eric, and he raises an eyebrow at her, knowing that she cannot be thinking he doesn’t want her now. After all, she can feel the proof of it.

Instead when he feels her determination, he grins, kisses her forehead.  Then he loosens his arms around her as she turns, throwing off the veil on top of her head, and shaking out her hair. “Fucking hairspray and pins.  Next time, try to come before they torture me with so called spa treatments.” And she can feel his amusement and lust through the bond they have as she rubs against him.

Enjoying her movements, Eric laughs as he gazes adoringly down at his mate, “If you were in pain, per my child, then they were not doing it right.”  His hand trails up and down her arm affectionately.  He is calmer, having his mate in his arms, and back in control.  He figures it is a good thing she wanted the second exchange now.  The next one will be joining their bodies, and he cannot wait.

And neither can she  if her feeling and movements against him are any indication.

Staring down at the family that had tried to keep her captured, she asks Jasper, “So what is this about a trip to Italy?”  She ignores Emmett’s questions, thinking that once the entire plot is exposed, he will understand and have his answers.  Now if he does anything about it that will be the next hurdle for him to pass.

Raking his hair from his forehead, Jasper enlightens her. “I don’t know what the deal was, but it felt as if you woke me up fighting them.  Then today I heard the plan.  That was the last thing I needed to throw off whatever it was.  They bargained us for the support of the Volturi.  In fact, as soon as they can, we were leaving to live with them.  I have no doubt that Edward never mentioned the sire bond he would have, and I suspect that against the tradition and laws of our people, it was going to be conveniently never broken.  With the amount of venom and compelling you were under, I am shocked you threw it off.” He glares at his former family.  How the hell did he fall so far?  To ignore his own brother?!?

Eric growls at the reminder of that first meeting and how Bella had insisted there were two of her. “It was my blood.  If she had actually taken as much as she did in our dreams, she would be a vampire now.” He tightens his hold on his mate, needing her to help him stay calm.

Carlisle is frantically looking for a way out, but he is noticing how all their guards are gone.  At the moment when he had sufficiently seen this, Peter came walking out of the last alcove.  He snarls and demands of Peter, “What have you done?” This had to be the red-eyes fault!!!

 

Peter snorts as he joins Ewan up on the rafter.  “I did what needed to be done.  She is not Edward’s, and if this travesty was allowed, well, let’s just say there would be no Cold Ones left alive and not in active hiding from this bloodline.  They would hunt us all down to the ends of the earth, especially the Viking.  He may kill himself to join his mate in Valhalla, but not before he makes sure you all suffer for the loss of his mate.  The world would be in flames when he was done.  All because Edward wanted her.  He wanted to be the one that drinks her blood, the last one that tasted the nectar of her.  And once she was changed, he would continue to drink from her, rendering her as helpless as a human babe.” He growls the last out. He is glad to have this day come.  To have Jasper back, and to have them all working together under Eric will be a much easier and better life for all.  The Viking and his bloodline are the ones who will shape this world in the future.

At Bella’s gasp, he looks down at her, his face kinder as he informs them all, “Yes, if your sire wishes to, they can continue to drink your blood.  His venom would taste as nothing to him, and he would only taste you.  Most Cold Ones cannot do it with their Singers, but Edward planned to, and Alice was going to help her mate.” He finally gives them the last piece of the puzzle.

Bella looks around, and then huffs, “Ok, who has the pixie Bitch?” She does not need her free if she is the mate of Edward.  While suspecting it all this time, to have it confirmed made her sure that the bitch is torn apart and burned.

 

Benedict shrugs when she looks at him, “I called dibs on the kid over there that Teo has covered.  Not any pixie bitch.” He goes back to watching all of the people around them, knowing his job has just gotten harder with two people to keep safe at all times.  Thankfully, as mates, both of them will want to be close to each other.

Rolling her eyes, Bella declares, “No getting the only Cold One that I know of that threw a fit that I was so under their thrall.  I have no idea why he had the fit, but he threatened them with taking me away and changing me himself.  Which now I know why it was such a big threat to Edward.” She gives a dirty look at Edward as Eric hisses at him.

Unable to help himself, Caius hisses again at the Vampire in front of him. “You were coming with me either way.  This farce of a wedding was for me to see how under control you were.  If big, tall, and lanky didn’t bust in here, I would have interrupted the wedding myself.” There is no way any of his blood, much less the last one, would be enslaved to the idiot!

Eric lifts an eyebrow at him as he slightly cocks his head in inquiry. Caius rolls his eyes, and then tells him, “Det är inte bara kalla dem. Och inte alla valde tidpunkten för deras förändring som ni väl vet. Den Honor av dessa otrogna hade retat mig för att skydda min egen. Visst kan man förstå det. Även om jag inte är glad att du gjorde anspråk på rätten till fejd med den idioten, ska jag låta det passera som hennes frände.” _(There are not just Cold Ones. And not all chose the timing of their change as you well know. The Honor of these infidels had incensed me to protect my own.   Surely you can understand that.  While I am not happy you claimed the right of feud with the idiot, I will allow it to pass as her mate.)_

Eric looks at his Maker, and with an ease of a millennium of being together, Godric nods to him in agreement to his silent question.  Eric sighs.  “Round them up.  Benedict, it looks like you picked the wrong one this time.”  He then looks down at his mate and softly asks, “Are you ready?” He reaches up to caress her face with a hand, waiting for her answer as the others scurry around them cleaning up and glamouring the normal humans of the knowledge there is more than their kind of vampire.

Not caring on how he asked Bella or what they said, Charlie pushes aside Jacob’s hand.  In large strides, makes his way to the tall blond, and demands, “What the hell are you doing with my daughter?” He is short next to the vampire, but he is not backing down.

Bella smirks, as she looks up at her mate.  “What any Viking does, Dad.  He is taking what is his, and is claiming it.  I just happened to be lucky enough to snag myself a King.”  She steps out of Eric’s arms and hugs her father. Telling him with a happier voice than he has ever heard from her, “I am really ok.  And thank you so much for trying to wake me up.  He has been here for me in ways you cannot understand, and I have agreed to be his.  He is the other half of me and loves to argue with me.  Surely that should tell you something.” She grins up at him, reminding him how Edward hated her disagreeing in any way, and would steamroll over her instead of arguing with her.

Remember, since it was one of the signs that there was something wrong with Edward, Charlie sighs.  Looking up to Eric, Charlie declares to him, “I am coming with her.  And you need to prove you are not the asshole Edward over there is.  Once I am assured of how you treat her, then I will allow this to happen with my blessing.  If that even means anything to you.”  The last is said under his breath, but Eric heard every part of it.

Smirking, but his tone respectful, “Not only will I be happy to host you in my home, but I will also be more than willing to show you the bride price for my mate.  If you do honor us with your blessing, it will be well received and we will feast to honor it.”

Then Eric’s face hardens. “But I will not give you her back.  She is mine now, and you will learn that what we had done in front of you all is more sacred and binding than any piece of paper or ring of metal will be.  She is mine.  And I will honor her decision to be mine, even if you decide against it.” There is no give in his posture, voice or eyes.  Bella is his now and in his arms.  He will not release her for any reason.  Even if she has the true death, then he will be only a half a footstep behind her.

In case, he needs to deal with revenge before joining her, mind.

Charlie stares into the vampire’s hard blue eyes and then nods. “I agree.  And…”  When Eric lifts that damn eyebrow, Charlie continues, “If someone can tell me what the hell is going on, I would appreciate it.”  He continues more politely.  This is not a youngster with his little one.  Eric is most obviously a man.

Eric ends up laughing and wrapping an arm around his mate, he nods.  Then they are gone the next second.  When Charlie looks around, he sees the guy who had stuck by Eric’s side went with him, as well as the blond who had been held at sword point and some others.  The young man who conversely seemingly holds the ages in his eyes comes forward.

Godric looks to the father of his new daughter and informs him, “I will be more than happy to talk with you.”  He waves his hand as he chuckles, “Evidently, they don’t think I am worthy enough of helping them round everyone up.”

 

A snort sounds and Charlie jumps  due to the man who appears suddenly at the young man’s side. “Master, we do not wish you to dirty yourself with these ruffians.”  The young man looks so serious, but the look on Godric’s face tells Charlie all he needs to know.  He looks at Godric,” Yours?”

With the look of all long suffering fathers, Godric nods, “One of my younger ones.”  He smiles and holds out his hand to the Chief, “I am called Godric.”

Charlie sees the shocked reaction of the young man but thinks nothing of it as he reaches out to shake his hand. “Charlie Swan.  It looks like life is getting interesting.”

Teo snorts, “Interesting is not quite the word I would use, but  it will work.” With that, he leaves to go back to his computers to let the word go out that they have their Queen.

* * *

Final count, 4,448 words.

**Fairfarren~**


	9. Chapter 8 Like A Child Unbroken

 

**Disclaimer:  Don’t own any of it.  My world, their characters.  Capiche?**

**Pre-Edit Count: 2,467 Words**

Song: _Who We Are_ by Switchfoot

* * *

_Previously:_

_Charlie sees the shocked reaction of the young man but thinks nothing of it as he reaches out to shake his hand. “Charlie Swan.  It looks like life is getting interesting.”_

_Teo snorts, “Interesting is not quite the word I would use, but it will work.” With that, he leaves to go back to his computers to let the word go out that they have their Queen._

_Now:_

* * *

Concerned, Eric holds his mate to him, using his blood to make sure she is ok. When they had boarded the plane he had at Port Angeles, he had taken her directly to a couch and settled her carefully on his lap.  She had fallen asleep on the way to the airport, and he is concerned. There is no way that with the volume of blood she had just taken from him that she should be anything but all over him.

Benedict sits down in the chair in front of them; no one is able to get past him to them.  He too is running his eyes over his new charge, as worried as his brother.  But they will wait, Eric plans to call Dr. Ludwig in to check her over, but Bella had pointed out that she had no sleep, then put through the minor torture session.  She just wanted sleep, then a shower when they got home, and then more sleep.

Agreeing with her then, Eric relishes the idea of her home where she belongs, by his side.  However, he does not like how exhausted she is.   Once they are home, anything that needs to be done can be taken care of immediately.  Unlike being on the plane, where there is nothing at all they can do while in the air, all there is worry and hope that they can make it to the Nevada soil to bury them if it comes to it.

Boarding the plane, Charlie is escorted to a seat so that he can see his daughter, but not where he can be in danger of Eric’s wrath.  Godric seats himself next to Charlie and continues the explanation he has been giving Bella’s father. “Right now, he is checking her with his blood, and to be frank, we are all worried.”

Charlie shakes his head.  “She had her hours turned nocturnal, then Alice had her up at 7 am?  Sure she is tired.  She is human.” He is not sure why they are all worried so much about her.  She looks tired as he suspects.  In a way, it is odd how worried they all are about her.

Making his way to his seat, Ewan collapses his lanky frame next to them, his own eyes watching his sister. “Not with Eric’s blood, not as much as she took.  She should be wired.  She looks so exhausted and his blood should have healed it.  Shit, even if she took that amount of blood of as a baby vamp, she should be better than that.” Thinking it over, he starts planning in case there is something wrong, what will need to be done.  With that in mind, he has his security searching out safe places for Eric to take her to ground if need be.

Frowning, Charlie asks, “The age of the vampire means something?” Charlie tries to understand why they are worried.

From his seat, Caius snorts, but he explains to the only other human on board, “In their world, it means so much.  The age of the vamp rules everything.  Eric is one of the older ones at a thousand.  But you are sitting next to a real Elder of the race.” He nods towards Godric. “He is over two thousand years old.”  He looks around the room. “In fact none of the vampires in this room are young.” He cocks his head to the side, realizing that unlike what had been reported about the Gaul bloodline, this is proof that it is much bigger than thought.  Caius can sense them all having Godric’s blood in them.

Coming in last from the vehicles, needing to shut down the computers that he had been on, Teo slides into his place. And soon has his computers running.  Charlie shakes his head, “You are as addicted as any geek I have ever seen.” He had been amazed watching the younger looking vampire engrossed on the laptops he had opened.  Charlie had seen him hand them off to another vampire when he boarded.

Preoccupied with his phone, Ewan snorts, “Wait until you see his true home.” Ewan is watching the reports coming in as they look over the places and have the rest of the grounds swept just in case.  They don’t need their new Queen to be in any danger.  Not with how Eric is right now.

Teo just rolls his eyes, “For your information, what I do is so beyond your comprehension.” He waves off the rest of the teasing from the others on board as he has his lines of information flowing and making adjustments to what he is seeing as well as throwing his own ideas at Ewan and his crew.

Watching them all, knowing what the real reason the joking is going on, Godric groans, then tells Charlie, “He shows off all the time.”  But he smirks, “However, he does have a reason.  Teo is in charge of the computers, numbers, all of it.  He is always on a computer, but he is always working.  We know he plays, but all the pure work he puts in would boggle your mind.  Only because Eric likes to talk with him is the reason he brought his progeny who is as bad as he on board with us at our home.”  Sending his approval to the entire line, Godric continues the charade.  But he is already making plans in his head if Charlie becomes a problem.

They all chuckle at him.  Charlie is shaking his head. “So you guys have been here all along?” He is heading back to the conversation he had been having with Godric in the car.

Looking back up since his teams are working on his questions, Ewan nods. “Also, there have always been humans who know who we are.  My Clan is one of the trusted of the Bloodline.” They had been bouncing him from one to another on purpose to keep Charlie off focus.

Looking shocked, “Clan?” Is that what they called each other’s groups?  Though it wouldn’t be as bad as some of the names Charlie had heard from teens in Forks.  Covens.  Like they are witches.

Ewan stands up and bowing slightly to the man, “Ewan Locheil, Chief of Clan Cameron at your service.” Besides Eric, who had been King, and Godric, who held the same level of authority over his tribe, he had been the highest ranked human.  But since they are keeping the attention off Eric, this helps.

Charlie looks to him then at Eric, “But I thought he is the leader?” He is still frowning trying to figure out what is going on.

Looking up from his screens that are telling him they are set at home, Teo laughs, “He is our King, but he is the King of Nevada.  He took it over the night he met your daughter.  When he said he brings a Kingdom as her bride price, he really means it.  But Godric is the acknowledged head of our bloodline.  Ewan is the leader of his clan, but while he is a king, he is not one that any group will recognize.  It’s why his clan is under Eric now, being protected by him.” He is amused by this game, and if it keeps the peace, he will play it with the rest of the family.

It’s not like they are giving away state secrets.  Now that they are out, some of the information will be released to the public.  The good stuff at least.

Leaning his head back, he mutters, “So much.” It boggles his mind how much history must be on this plane alone, and the fact that the youngest is actually the oldest of them all.  Though he does acknowledge that for the time that Godric probably lived, he might have been middle aged.

Pleased that their tactics to keep him off of Eric and allow him to care for his mate have worked, Godric nods in answer.  “And you are getting full disclosure.  The rest of your race only got the bare essentials.  But we were told if this didn’t happen tonight, that there would have been backlash.” He smiles.  The full disclosure for a human not mated to a vampire that is.

Listening and respecting their tactics with Charlie, Jasper, who had been silent all this time, comments, curious on what the rest of the Volturi would have done. “Caius, how will they backlash if we have everyone?”

He growls, and stretches out his feet. “Whoever killed Chelsea, we owe an enormous debt to.  Before, everyone would have done things.  But Aro is not happy.  Really not happy.  Expect him to try to do something, but you took the winds out of anything they could have done right away with your revelation.” He smirks as he thinks on how tactical the attack had been.  He had been surprised even.

Watching his charges, Benedict finally asks, “Can you guys keep it down.”

With those few words, every eye turns to Bella and Eric.  You can see that Eric is holding her, but it looks as though he is asleep.  All the vampires know that Eric is going into a trance to try to see what is wrong with Bella.

Godric nods, watching them.  He knows Eric put himself in downtime, knowing that there is not a single member of his family who would not protect him when he is so vulnerable.  He hopes that he can find what is wrong with his mate, but when he see’s Eric’s shoulders sag, and his eyes open to look down at his mate, he sighs.

Concerned also, Teo watches them, and with a glance to his brother, he sends the message.  The reply is fast, the good doctor will be there waiting for them.

* * *

  
Video Player

 

 

 

Shocked by how orderly them getting off the plane and getting here is, Charlie is still shaking his head as they pull up to what is obviously a new casino.  Though he knows the strip is only a few feet away, it is like he is stepping out onto a forested area.  “Wow.” He is starting to feel somewhat better if this is where his Bells will be.  But then, Edward had money as well.

Having passed Eric his findings, Ewan nods his head. “Amazing what money, weres, and witches can do.  And there is nothing to even suggest that anything but smart landscaping is the reason.” He is proud of that fact.  It had been his Queen’s suggestion, but he had been the one to carry out that idea of hers.

Thinking of how calming it is, Charlie looks up at him, “How much noisier is it going to get with the public?” If it is this quiet, maybe he will come back.  He never was a golfer, but maybe he might take it up to have something to do when he visits.

Looking up at the trees at the sky that is magically available to them, Godric stops, “None.  The witches have cast spells on this area, and this will be known for being restful, fun.  It is nature brought to Sin City, and your daughter is the key person who came up with most of this.” He smiles.  The spell is not powerful enough for a human to notice, but all Supes will be able to see the stars, unlike how the stars normally would have appeared in the light pollution that surrounds the Sin City.

Looking around him, Charlie just shakes his head in apparent bemusement.  The group moves indoors, and Godric stops Charlie. “Sorry, but if you wish to follow, you need a blindfold.  The way to their sanctuary is known to very few, and we would like to keep this secret.” This is a point that they agreed that Godric will press.  Charlie seems to respect him.  But there is no way he, as he is now, is allowed to know where the Royal suites are.

Thinking of how they said they were literally dead for the day, he can see the sense in the protection.  Charlie nods his head. “Yeah, sure, sure.” Within moments, he is blindfolded, and then picked up and taken somewhere fast.  All he can feel are the sense of movement and the wind going by.

 

When he opens his eyes, he is watching his daughter being placed very gently on the couch of a very opulent room by Eric.  He looks around, surprised how open to the sky the rooms are.  The whole place is very exposed, but at the same time, he gets the impression this is on purpose.

Moving aside a lock of hair that had fallen across her face gently, Eric watches his Bella. He knows her father is here, but right now, his mate is his focus.  When the brownie pops in, he greets her, “Ludwig.” He ignores the sound from Charlie, intent on seeing what is making his fiery mate sick.  This is not normal in any world.

 

She nods at him, with respect. “Majesty.” The Northman had been one she had loved to needle in the past, but seeing him with his head bowed, as well as knowing from the email she had received this is his mate, she gives him the respect she has always had for him.  She heads over and looks down at the woman below her, “How much blood and how long ago?” She asks it, already pulling items out of her bag, set to find out why this young woman is not bouncing around the room.

“She completed the second bonding with me two hours ago, and easily a liter.  I took much less, just enough to complete the bond and to taste her.” Eric’s voice is low, conveying what she needed to know in as few words as possible.  He is still torn if he should have taken any blood, but he wanted the second bond so much, as did she.

Hearing yet again on how Eric had drank from his daughter, Charlie’s hands cannot help from clenching, but he refrains from saying anything.  This is her choice and an informed one from what he can tell.

The tiny doctor nods.  She checks Bella’s vitals, and then checks her body over, hissing slightly when she see’s the bite scar on her wrist.  She murmurs under her breath a spell and her hands hover over Bella’s body as she looks at the spells results. Shaking her head, she mutters yet another spell.

The bloodline is gathered around, some of them outside the building, but the doors are being held open by other members as they all listen to what is being done for their Queen.  If Charlie could see all the beings that are in the trees, all over the grounds, and even in the ground in the hive waiting, he would understand how much his daughter really means to these beings.

After a few tense minutes, Ludwig rolls on her balls of her feet then looks up to the anxious mate. “She is exhausted.  That is some of it.  But she also is showing the effects of fighting whatever it is that they did to her, as well as it seems your blood is healing bone damage, not all of it recent. However, there are some bruises on them.”  She shakes her head.  There is so much that she sees signs of other things wrong, but all her spells and tests are coming back negative.

Eric’s growl is echoed by the rest of the bloodline.  Hearing how many are around him, Charlie looks up, his eyes wide.  But his head is brought back to the tiny doctor, as she mutters, “So much damage.”  She looks up at Eric. “I don’t know which to recommend.  To bring her over now, or have her suffer while we try to heal her.” She blinks again, then mutters, “Poor little one.  What the hell have you gone through?”

Looking at his beloved, as he weighs the pros and cons, Eric’s eyes look at hers, and he asks, “How much suffering?’  Bella had already told him her wishes in regarding being turned.  He cannot allow her to suffer if there is no reason.

Growling at the question, Charlie shakes his head and steps forward, evading Teo’s grab for him, “Woah.  Wait a minute.  Are you talking about killing her? My daughter?  Why?” The last is said through clenched teeth.  He is tired of all of this, but he is going to get some answers.  His daughter is not going to die just because they want it!

Swinging around to face the angry man, and stepping in-between him and his mate, Eric growls as he demands of her father, “We are talking about how much pain she will suffer until she is healed, which the good Doctor has admitted may not happen.  There will be no pain for her to become mine.  Not the way I do it.  Now, why would you want her to suffer?  You have been told that my blood is ancient, should have healed her, and we hear now that it is _still_ healing her!” He stands there, slightly hunched, and ready to do anything to protect Bella.

Quickly realizing this is going downhill, the doctor looks at the man, then back to Eric, “Who is he?” Her eyebrow is lifted, waiting to see what authority this man could possibly have with her patient.  In her world, mate trumps everything.

Still staring down the human, Eric’s jaw clenches as he holds himself still, “Her father,” he spits out.  This man will not be the reason why his mate suffers any more than she is now.

Blinking, Ludwig turns to the man. “Do you understand what is going on here?” How can any child want their child to be in more pain?  So she can only think he is lost here.

Charlie crosses his arms in front of him, “Not really.  Why don’t you tell me to make sure I do?” He never looks at her, facing the Viking.

She shakes her head at the idiocy of the man in front of her.  The Viking took over the monarchy of this state for less.  But she tries to explain. “Your daughter was subjected to psychological warfare to make her submit to a Cold One.  Everything about them is designed to lull a human to them.  The marks I see healing under her skin is from needles stuck into her far enough, hard enough to bruise her bone.  So someone was drawing her blood, not caring about the damage they were doing.  So we have an unknown substance that had been in her bloodstream, subduing her will, someone drawing blood from her very often.  We also have the fact that unknown substance, from what Eric has told me, had a withdrawal response from her the first time that made her a zombie.  All that she suffered the first time will happen again.” She is blunt, trying to make him see what a mistake he is making.

Paling from the words, Charlie doesn’t get to say anything as she continues, “And then we have the healing agent in a thousand-year-old vampire’s blood that would usually heal all of that quickly in the quantities he gave her.  Not even mentioning as her mate, his blood is especially influential in her.   And she is sleeping, looking like she has not in weeks.  So yes, this will be painful, enough that it may make her wish to be dead.  So you tell me you wish her to go through a worse version of what you have seen, with the additional damage she has suffered from?”  She is almost accusing at the end as she thinks through all the suffering this man may put his daughter through for no real reason.

Needing a clarification from something she said, Jasper steps forward, and he asks, “Did the needles go only to the bone?  Or did they go deeper?” He is worried and as much as he doesn’t want to say anything, if he is right, it is imperative that they find it out right away.

They all look at him, shocked at the question, but they all turn back to the doctor, whose face had gone hard.  She turns back to Bella, and with a muttered spell, she turns back to the Cold One, “How did you know?” Her voice shows how much she wishes he wasn’t right.  This is worse than she had thought.

Jasper looks sick, hearing that the woman he cared for as a sister and his savior has been subjected to what he thought is inhumane as he explains. “It’s something Emmett did when he drained his singer.  He took the body, and no one could tell it was human afterward.  He had cracked the bones to get anything that had blood in it; had anything of the flavor in it.  I hear it is actually not that uncommon.  A singer normally has no chance to live; I just don’t know why it didn’t occur to me earlier.  It is why he kept her away from everything and everyone.” He says the last softly.

Quick on the uptake, as it had been one of the thoughts going through his mind, Eric growls.  Then in the next second he is gone with Bella.  Charlie makes to move, and Benedict is the one who stops him this time as what he is, their guardian.  This man has now become a liability, a threat.

When Charlie yells at him, “Let me go, I will stake that fucker before he kills my daughter!” He is turning red in the face with his rage.

Godric shakes his head, “Too late.  He will not allow his mate to suffer.  Do you understand what Jasper just said?” Godric is hoping that maybe explaining will allow Bella a little longer with her father. Otherwise, he suspects she will lose him sooner.

Charlie is still struggling against Benedict, “He said Edward would have broken her very bones. She is alive!”

Breaking in, Ludwig’s voice only holds sorrow for the shortened life of the Northman’s mate, “She is living on borrowed time.  The Cold One took her marrow, that which makes your red blood cells, that without it, you have no immune system.  It is as if she is in the late stages of AIDS.  In fact, it was the first thing I looked for, but she has nothing.  But there is no way to guarantee that a cold won’t get to her. Maybe some germ from you being in her presence.  Any of it will kill her.  It is why she is so tired.” Her mind is quickly thinking of what they can do, who she can contact to see how they make her life last longer if needed.  She will do anything to give her that much.

Charlie just stares at her.  “So he is killing her?” The pain is in his voice.  He is going to lose his daughter, and she is going to turn into a walking dead.

Benedict sighs. “She is going to become one of us.  He will wait until she wakes so the Bonding will be finished, but once he feels it, he will finish the turning, sending her into a deep sleep.  Eric is the gentlest of us all, even Godric in turning.” He explains to the man.  Benedict is sad, he, as everyone else, had looked forward to meeting their Queen that Eric had designed so much for her to see as a human.  He wanted her to come to him and ask to be turned.

Charlie sags, “How…why?” How do they know he is gentle?  Why is he the one to turn her?  How did it get to this?

Understanding the pain of losing a child, Godric comes to put his hand on his shoulder. “We all have been ordered by my maker to turn children, and then foster them out to others, all for the survival of the bloodline for a later time that they will be needed.  That time has come now.  But Eric is the eldest of them all, but since him, they are all close to his age, those in this room.  There are more, and Eric’s own children are here, except two.  And they will all tell you, he truly has them suffer nothing. But if you excuse me, I need to be elsewhere.” And with that he answers the call he received from Eric.  There is hope in the call, so he doesn’t want to delay in case there is something that can help.

Benedict is still holding Charlie, but he looks at his other two brothers, worry in his features.  Charlie is sobbing, collapsing, and Benedict guides him to a chair. They all stare back at him, the same look in their features, and they can feel it through the bloodline that is standing outside.

Finally, Benedict looks to Ludwig and raises his eyebrows.   She looks at him, “All we can do is pray.  If he called for Godric, well.”  She shakes her head, then looking down at her phone as it goes off.  She tilts her head to the side muttering, “That might actually work” as she disappears.

* * *

Final count, 4,312 words.

**Fairfarren~**


	10. Chapter 9: Tears Like Diamonds

 

**Disclaimer:  Don’t own any of it.  My world, their characters.  Capiche?**

**Pre-Edit Count: 2,129 Words**

Song: _Her Diamonds_ by Rob Thomas

* * *

_Previously:_

_Benedict is still holding Charlie, but he looks at his other two brothers, worry in his features.  Charlie is sobbing, collapsing, and Benedict guides him to a chair._

_He looks to Ludwig and raises his eyebrows.   She looks at him, “All we can do is pray.  If he called for Godric, well.”  She shakes her head and disappears._

_Now:  
_

* * *

 

As soon as he realizes what is going on, Eric has Bella in his arms, moving through their home to their rooms below their home.  He is aware of the problem of germs and how they may be what kill her.  So with that in mind he takes her to a room that he hopes will have the least amount of any other.

When he makes it to their room, Eric slows and sets her gently on the bed. It had taken him a few precious seconds to realize what Jasper had referred to and that Ludwig had confirmed.  Raking his hand through his hair, Eric looks down at her, trying to think of what they can do to make her life easier.

The fact that this all happened to his mate makes him feel helpless.  He has the strength of his years, the might of one of the strongest bloodlines behind him, and none of it can help her.  The first time Edward had stuck that needle inside Bella and took her marrow, he had shortened her life.

A cheerless chuckle rises from Eric as he remembers how much Bella had told him Edward had fought against her being turned.  It had not been until later when Edward came up with the agreement of her marrying him did the topic of being turned come about.  Eric suspects it was around that time when she became tired, and the choices became limited to Edward.  While her blood turned would taste similar, there would still be a change.

 

Pacing the room, Eric smiles to himself thinking of the torture devices that his family has come up with, as well as the alternatives Caius has mentioned on the way here.  Seems Caius is not happy that the last of his remaining human family has been used this way, but he is happy that someone will value her as she deserves.

His thoughts go back to why Edward would have changed his mind on her being turned. Then again, being faced with not having it at all, well, that made all the difference. Eric wonders if the time he had left her for that year and a half had been in training to allow him to change her. He won’t know until he tortures them, but he will have his answers to that as well as some other questions he has from her story.

And Eric will be inflicting an equal amount of pain on Edward for every ounce of pain his Bella feels.

His head snaps to the side, and then he moves to his knees beside the bed when he hears a quiet moan. When she doesn’t wake, his head drops to the bed.

For one of the very rare times in his life, Eric doesn’t know what to do. The last time he actually felt this helpless is when he watched his entire human family be murdered all around him. He would do anything to make this better, unlike that time. But ultimately, he is useless again.

Kill someone to make this better?  In one of her heartbeats.

Threaten someone for hurting her?  Done.

Give his blood to heal her? Of course.

To give his life for hers?  No, unless she is already dead.  Then he will get their revenge before joining her.  He will do more than die for her, he will live for her.

Realizing he is on a tangent again, Eric searches for something to be his anchor.  He needs a way to stabilize his thoughts; trying to find something, anything.  The memory of his family dying yet again rises, and Eric realizes that was the last time his mind had been this disordered, jumping from place to place with no connections between the two.  He needs to think clearly, plan his revenge.

With that in mind, Eric thinks about what else they will be working on in the rooms specially prepared for the Cullens. To gets his answers, Eric will be inflicting some of the pain his mate is suffering now, as well as earlier, on Edward.  Too bad the Pixie Bitch got away, but they are searching for her.

Anything, everything he would do for this woman, and instead, her fucked up Cold One had already taken her life.   All he ever wanted was the woman in front of him, but it seems she has to pay the ultimate price for them to be together.

He wishes to have more time with her as a human _if_ she wants that.  If she wants him to turn her right now, he will.  He just doesn’t know what to do. He needs to talk with her, explain what is going on, and let her make an educated decision.  He will give her what the Cullens’ never did: an informed choice.

With this in mind, Eric takes a deep breath before leaning down to his little mate’s ear.  He murmurs  in a loving voice, and his eyes are soft, “Bella.”  She moves, and he caresses her face as he calls her name again.  When she slowly opens her eyes, he smiles down into her face, “Evening, min älskade.  How are you feeling?”

 

She sighs, “Tired, but here.  I told you I will be fine, Eric.”  Bella returns his caresses and smiles up at him.   The smile slowly fades away as she watches him, and she asks, concerned, “What’s wrong, Eric?  Did someone get hurt?”  She turns her head to the side, worried that something else has happened.

His face is gentle as he gazes at her with all his love, devotion and affection.  He then fortifies himself with a deep breath before answering her.  “Teo called the doctor on the plane to be here when we arrived.  I tried to merge with you, my blood was showing me damage, and none of it was working as it should have been with the quantity you had taken from me.  When we got here, she came to look at you.” He stops and closes his eyes.  He needs to tell her, but-

Interrupting his thoughts, Bella frowns as she inquires, “What is it, Eric?  Just tell me.” It worries her that he is this reluctant to tell him what the doctor found.  She is already aware of who the doctor is; Eric had wanted her to look Bella over when they got here, as a routine checkup.

Looking up at her where she has sat up in bed to find out the issue, Eric informs her, “She found that he had been bleeding you, that my blood was healing your _bones_ from him.  She is not sure what they did to put you under their control.  But then, Jasper asked if those bruises could have been actual needle marks…And they were.  He was stealing your marrow.” He tells her straight facts, letting her know everything he knows.  Well, at least to that point.  He may need to remind her of some facts.

Bella searches his eyes.  “I’m sorry.  I will heal. If not by myself, then with your blood.  It’s not cancer right?  It can’t be all that bad, can it?” She remembers him telling her that cancer took their blood and made the tumors worse.  Cancer was a disease that if not caught in time, that there was often a chance of turning not working.

He growls and runs his hand through his hair, frustrated.  “Lover, the marrow is what makes your red blood cells.  It is also where your immune system is from.  Him taking it-“ He has to stop when the growls of anger overtake him.

She holds her hands to her mouth.  “AIDS?” It is the only thing she can think of that would make this so bad.  How the hell did she get AIDS?  Unless one of the needles Fuckward used was infected.

She could see him doing that to make sure she had no choice but to be turned by him.

Shaking his head, Eric jumps up and starts his pacing again. “No.  That had been the first thing Ludwig had looked for with how you are to her senses.  Nevertheless, she doesn’t give you long and thank the Gods you didn’t pick up anything from anyone in that fucking travesty of a wedding, nor your father.”  Then he stops and looks directly at her, anger making his eyes stormy as he spits out, “A cold.  A fucking cold could kill you!”

A tear drops from her eye, rolling down her face and drops.  Not able to touch her with the rage rolling through him, Eric watches as it shatters like tiny diamonds.  He looks back at her, and discloses to her in a hoarse whisper, “I don’t know what to do, Bella.  I could turn you now, but if my blood hasn’t healed you, then there is no guarantee that it will bring you over!  If we wait, I could lose you to the simplest things that a child could ignore.” By the end, he sinks down to a chair by the bed, the same chair that Godric had sat in so many times waiting for news on Bella.

She looks at him, “What can we do?  What options do we have?  Is there anyone with stronger blood?” Needing answers, Bella starts firing the questions that she comes up with in her head.

Eric takes her hand and he ventures, “Godric?” He is lost, but maybe…

Looking down, Eric’s hand engulfing her hand, she shakes her head. “You told me makers are sexual with their children.  Can you take that?  And can we catch any breaks?” Why him?  Why does Eric need to pay her price to have him?

Eric pulls her out of the bed, and he holds her close to him as she breaks down and cries. “I j-j-just want to be wi-with you!”  He rocks her as she cries, his own tears flowing down his face. Neither commenting on them, but both feel the other’s pain.

His heart is breaking at this moment when it was supposed to be happy for the two of them.  Eric promises her, “I will do whatever it takes to have you with me.  If you are willing, I will call him here, and we can talk with him.  Just trust in us.  No matter what, we will be together, min älskade.”  When she nods, he sends the call to his maker, hoping that this will be a solution that will work.

* * *

After leaving the mess upstairs for his children to take care, Godric rushes downstairs.  He hesitates a moment before entering the room.  However once inside, he stops as he watches the two in front of him.  Eric is holding Bella, surrounding her as she is curled in his lap.  He can see them both crying as they cling desperately to each other.

 

Godric’s heart hurts looking at them when this should be a joyous time and decides to do whatever it takes to make them happy as they deserve. To that end, he clears his throat, as he walks in and sits down on the bed in front of the chair where the two are.  Giving them time, he watches them.

Surprisingly to him, Bella is the one who speaks first.  “I guess you know.  About me I mean.” She looks at him with her tears still rolling down her face as she struggles to get a hold of herself.

He nods, watching her; waiting, willing to give her the time to tell him what they have come up with.

Sighing, Bella asks, “To be blunt, Eric is not sure if I can be turned.  His blood has not healed me, but to give me time to heal to guarantee that I survive the turning runs the risk of me dying from a germ.  We thought of you, but…” She trails off.  It is hard for her to say it.  She does not want to hurt the feelings of the Ancient before her that means so much to her Mate.

Sensing she cannot say it, Godric quietly finishes for her, “But you wanted to have that link.”  He sighs, then stands to pace, going through ideas in his head. All of them say there is a chance, but he can see all the downfalls at the same time. “I can appreciate the issue.  In addition, I can bet if Eric has talked about Makers and their children, he has admitted to you about the relationship between them.” He shrugs it off.  It is all because of how closely they are bonded, and that the maker often needs to help the youngling figure out the difference between bloodlust and normal lust.  He has never regretted it, not with any of his children, especially Eric.  It allows them all to be closer than normal, even the ones who get fostered after the month of being with them.

Nodding sadly, Bella looks at him, hoping he may have a solution. Godric can feel the helplessness coming from Eric.  This is Eric’s mate, who he has waited too long for, with no promise, not even the hope of her to help him through the nights.  And then, suddenly she appears to him. Then not only did Eric have to wait to get her, he gets there only to find that she is in pain; so injured from her stay with the Cold One’s that he is not sure if he can turn her. That he will miss that bond that they so deeply both desire.  A mating bond between a maker and child are rare, but sought after more than any other since there is no master and child, but equals and closer than any blood bonded pair.

 “A genuine quandary if I have heard of one,” Godric murmurs.

He turns and looks at them, thinking harder, going through options in his head, rumors he has heard in the past of things being done.  He wants to find a solution to all of this, to at least let them have some kind of bond.

Then he frowns, wondering if there is something about their bond that might help them out, and his mind goes quickly down that route, searching for all the lore he knows of mates.

After a couple of minutes, he thinks he might have a solution.  Then his phone goes off and he pulls it out of his jeans.  Godric smiles as he reads the instructions.  “Eric, we are about to attempt something that should work.  Now, either way, this is going to be tricky, but this may give her some time.  Have you completed the third exchange?” His maker never makes it easy for them, but then she can see that they will eventually make the right decision.  Otherwise she will call as she did with Eric not going to Bella earlier.

Eric looks his maker in the eyes, “No.” But he is full of hope because of the emotions he is getting from Godric.

Godric nods. “You need to make the third exchange.  As bonded mates, this is the only way it will work.”  He smiles as he explains the solution that will give them the time they need. “Afterwards, we will give Bella some time to heal, by giving her my blood.  She needs to stay here, and you will need to take care of her by following Ludwig’s instructions.  Teo will get a communication set down here for you.  The only people allowed in will be me, you, or Ludwig, with the exception of Teo once.” He runs through the options he can think of, and is prepared to make alterations if needed to make sure they are safe.

They both nod, watching him with hopeful eyes.  Hope is a delicate flower blooming between them right now.  Godric smiles, and then looks at Bella. “How badly do you hurt?” He watches her face, as he has most of this evening since they retrieved her.  He suspects that she hurts more than she is letting on.

She slides her eyes to the side, but Godric is in front of her, and gently takes Bella’s face to make her meet his eyes. “None of that, min dötter; tell us the truth.” He is firm with her.  He needs for her to admit to him that she is in pain.  He will have no dishonesty between them; it is his rule between all of his children.

Staring into his eyes, Bella makes up her mind, admitting to them, “I’m always in pain.  But, I am truly used to it; I have been this way for so long, I really don’t notice.” She shrugs; it is no big deal to her anymore.  Plus the promise of there being no more pain, makes her willing to put up with even more pain to get what they all want.

Sighing, Godric puts his fingers on his forehead, muttering, “They are going to pay for this.”  He smiles as he hears Eric say, “Agreed.” His mind runs through the things he can do to them, in preparation for them to be ready to answer their questions, of course.

Looking at her, Godric informs Bella, “You need to allow Eric to help with the pain.  He will be able to do this once you bond.  Afterwards, I will give you my blood, and we will see what happens.  Each time I give you blood, Eric and you are to exchange.  When we go to turn you, it will be both of us.”  He smiles at her, “You will be min dötter in every way.  I promise.” He knows he can keep this promise; his maker congratulated him on his _true_ daughter, fulfilling a promise she made to him long ago to have a daughter, one that he would have had as a human.

 

Bella’s eyes fill as she realizes that he is telling her that he will not treat her as most children.  She will truly be his child. She gives him a watery smile.

Still holding her, Eric closes his eyes in relief.  “I take it _she_ approves?” He hopes this will be the last of it, and if Godric’s maker approves, then this is what they need to  do.

Godric nods before handing his phone to Eric, as he takes his daughter from him.  “Read what needs to be done.” He settles her in his arms, wiping her face of her tears.  Caring for her as he means to go on.  He smiles lopsided realizing that they both will be his in a unique way that only they can be.

Eric reads the text, and then sighs, rubbing his eyes.  This won’t be easy; there will be additions to their room, as well as dietary concerns.  But it is doable.  It is something he can accomplish and not feel like a stranger watching his mate wither in front of him.

He can be active in her care.  Not helpless.

Sensing his relief, and determination, Bella looks at him, but before she can say anything, Godric consoles her, “It will be ok.  It just will be tricky.  It _will_ work min dötter, but it will take time.  Ok?” He warns her, but wants her to know there is an end for them, a happy end for the three of them.

She nods, dropping her head to his shoulder. “Thank you, Godric.”  She tells herself to do everything to make sure Godric is always happy.  He deserves no less for doing this for the two of them.

He smiles, and confides in her, “I always wanted a daughter.  I never imagined that I would get one this late in my life.” He cannot help but tease in the end.  He loves to laugh and joke, but can only do it around the bloodline.  Otherwise, he is stoic, and rarely smiles.

 

They laugh, and soon Godric has her talking to him, telling him about her life before the Cullens.  Eric sits back in the chair, sprawled out as he watches the two of them, taking the time to understand what is going to happen, though smiling at some of the teasing Godric gives her about her past.

He finally moves to get his laptop, and Eric starts sending messages out, letting their line know of what needs to happen.  He smiles as Teo pops up telling him he has everything ordered and is soon immersed in making sure his mate will have what she needs.  He messages with Ludwig then turning it into having her in a conference with Teo, Ewan, and Benedict.  Seems the AP  already contacted her to be ready her for the barrage of questions from all of them.  With them all in accordance with the plan and why, they will make sure Bella will have everything she needs until she is deemed safe to change.

Watching Eric, Bella is enjoying the time with Godric, and then he tells her, “Your father is here.” He is sober, not the joking individual she has been getting to know.

Looking quickly at him, Bella takes in what he just told her.  Then she sighs.  “I don’t know what to do, Godric.  I love him, but I have said goodbye already.  I don’t know what will happen, but I know he cannot be part of this life.  He will be too easy a target to hold against Eric and me.” She shrugs and leaves unsaid how she thought that she would have had to remake herself after her death so that he would have no knowledge of it.

Through Godric’s comments as well as her memory of the night earlier, she knows they have outed themselves to the world, but still, to hold on to her father?  How would that be fair to any of them?  She has said goodbye already, and he has his own life in Forks.  There is nothing to be gained by stretching the goodbyes farther.

Humming as he thinks this over, Godric asks, “Is it too much to allow him his request?  To know Eric and to know he will keep you safe?  I am proud to be your father, but he is worried, min dötter.  He deserves to know the man who will be taking over his care for you.” It is little, and he suspects that once Charlie is assured of her happiness, he will be willing to start stepping back.  Bella has something none of them had before, but at the same time, he understands her position.

Her head rests against his chest, and after thinking about it, Bella finally nods.  Godric kisses her head, and cautions her, “He can’t come down here, but you can talk to him from where Teo set ups whatever he needs to.  But Eric will visit with him.  And my part, well it’s up to you, but I don’t think he will understand my place.” He shrugs.  The maker and child relationship is not one he wishes to share to be frank.  On top of that, Bella and he will not have the normal relationship.  There is no need to tell Charlie any of this.

Answering them from where he is working to make sure his mate will be safe and as happy as he can make her, Eric gives his own opinion, “I will make my peace with him.  But I agree with Godric.  Even though he has stated you are to be his daughter, this is the first time a vampire will have two makers.  We cannot be sure what will happen.” Then he leans forward, putting the laptop to the side. “I, for one, am more than willing to do this; anything to keep you with me.” He smiles at his mate, happy for a solution to this mess.  While he cannot share his mate sexually with his maker, he can share the making of her with him.

Sending him her love and affection as well as her hope that it will work out, Bella smiles, and then asks, “So what did you not follow of my suggestions for this place?” She decided enough of this; she wants to know more about their casino.

Godric just laughs, enjoying her fire.  He listens as the two start a conversation that is evident to have happened many times, smiling as he sees the tears stop, as the two argue over some minor point.

No more will he see her cry those tears, not if he can help it.

* * *

Final count, 4,170 words.

**Fairfarren~**

**Author's Note:**

> This story will be posted first to my own site, kittyinaz.com.


End file.
